Without a Reason, Beyond a Doubt
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Two bands, five members each. Rivals. Love-hate relationships. Rated M for sexual content, harsh language, and drug abuse. Yaoi. Yuri. One het pairing. AU and slight OOC. May contain spoilers.
1. It's only the beginning of the end

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Kurenai laughed. Her laugh was bright and cheerful. It pleased Asuma to hear his angel's voice.

"Oh, stop it!" she said, covering her mouth to settle her chuckling.

"I'm serious, you should be a singer. You have a magnificent voice," he said, picking up his mug and taking a swig of a thick golden draft.

"You lie," she said, still chuckling. She lifted her own drink to her lips and sipped, smiling. She looked over her drink around the bar. It was pretty barren so they had been given control of the main television in the room. Kurenai noticed Asuma's favorite band was on TV and she sat her drink down, reaching across the table to lay her hand on his wrist. "Asuma, look," she said, pointing past him to the great TV behind them.

On the screen, Shikamaru Nara, the lead singer of the popular band 'Without a Reason, Beyond a Doubt' was belting out the lyrics to some deep song Kurenai never had the patience to grasp, though she enjoyed their melodies thoroughly.

Asuma turned his top half around to look at the big screen.

"Ooh! It's Shikamaru!" Asuma said, sounding just a bit over the top with his fandom.

Kurenai started giggling again and took another drink of her elixir.

"You sure you're straight?" she asked, a joke, obviously.

"Hey! I love only you," Asuma said, taking her hand. "But, damn, that kid is hot!"

Kurenai laughed again and held Asuma's hand.

"You are crushing so hard on that kid," she said. There was a pause and Asuma looked embarrassed, taking another drink. "I think it's cute," Kurenai said.

Both turned their attention back to the screen and watched and listened as Shikamaru sang the last lines of the song.

"Her slippers laced up and not a hair out of place on her head... She clutched the red ribbon tightly in her hand, so still one would think she was dead..." Shikamaru's voice died out into a roar of applause from the audience. The music died down to and the roar became louder. "Hey guys! That's it for tonight! You can catch us next week at our special concert for the protection of wildlife in the Kasugano area of Nara park. You can also donate to many foundations for the protection of wildlife and endangered species by visiting our website; WithoutAReasonBeyondADoubt dot com. That's all one word. We're Without a Reason and Beyond a Doubt! Thank you and good night!" Shikamaru said, waving to the crowd and walking from the stage.

Kiba Inuzuka, another band member, the guitarist waved excitedly as the camera moved back towards the MC for the event.

Off stage, where the cameras couldn't see, much to Asuma's dismay, the members of the band with portable instruments carried them and sat them down against the wall when Hana, the band's hired on wardrobe manager, called out to them.

"Hey guys! Congratulations on another great show!" she said, handing Shikamaru a martini, and Kiba a cold beer, even though she had fabrics draped over her arms and a tape measure around her neck.

Shikamaru took in the bright green color of his drink and smiled. He put his lips on the rim of the martini glass and tipped it up. The cool liquid slipped between his lips and he savored the taste.

"Oooh, yes," Shikamaru hissed in appreciation. "Apple, the bitter kind." Shikamaru's lips curled up in a smirk. "You have good taste, Hana."

She bowed to him. "Thanks, Shikamaru," she said with a smile.

While this exchange had occurred, Kiba opened his beer, enjoying the sound of the breaking metal and the fizzling of carbon escaping the can. He chugged half of it. He would have chugged all of it if it hadn't been for Shino's grunt.

Shikamaru took his martini in one hand and Chouji's arm in the other, leading his band's drummer off to their own personal dressing room.

Once in the surprisingly lavish room, lit by only the horrid yellowy light bulbs above the mirror, Shikamaru sat his martini on the vanity and pulled Chouji into a fierce kiss.

Shikamaru pressed his tongue into Chouji's mouth and Chouji moaned at the bitter taste of the martini. Chouji fought back with an equally fervent kiss, running the under side of his tongue over Shikamaru's bottom row of teeth.

Shikamaru bit down lightly on his lover's tongue, making the other whine. Chouji pressed his leg between Shikamaru's, making the other open his mouth, barely keeping their lips connected, even though their tongues stayed intertwined.

"Geez, guys, get a room," the two heard from the doorway, followed by a dry chuckle.

"Kankuro," Shikamaru regarded the other. "We have a room, you just happen to be in it," Shikamaru said, bracing himself on the vanity with one hand, looking for his martini with the other.

"Yeah, well, I just need to find something and then I'll be out of your hair."

Kankuro, who was the band's keyboard/synthesizer player, set to rummaging through a bag he'd left in this dressing room. He pulled out an item that looked like a miniature briefcase and exited the room.

Outside the room, on his way to the bathroom, he passed Kiba, who was currently looking for his older sister to have her repair a tear in his green jean vest he was wearing.

Kiba found Hana, who was currently being talked to by a girl of slightly shorter stature in an apron that had powders of all different colors smudged all over it. The girl was smiling happily and her hair was pulled back out of her face in four hurried-looking blonde ponytails and she smiled happily as she chatted with the older female, a slight blush on her face.

The girl was Temari, the band's main make-up artist.

Already knowing the girl had a crush on his older sister, through the grape-vine -- i.e. Shikamaru, he'd decided to leave his sibling and the powder-covered girl alone to flirt in peace.

Kiba went back to his shared dressing room with Shino, the band's bassist, and was surprised not to find the other in there.

With a small pout, he looked around once more to make sure he hadn't missed the almost deadly-silent boy. When he was sure he hadn't missed the other, he took off his vest and lay it on his own vanity, making a mental note to ask his sister to repair it later.

Kiba rummaged through a bag and put a hoodie on over his fishnet shirt and headed outside through the back door, where he, unsurprised, found Shino leaning against a black metal railing on the edge of some three concrete steps smoking. The other had heard the door click and tensed.

"Shino!" Kiba cheered.

Shino turned around towards him with a subtle smile. Kiba reached out and took Shino's cigarette from his hand. Shino let the cigarette go, and both knew he would stop him if he wasn't ok with the action. Kiba put the filter to his lips and sucked, inhaling the pleasing poison deeply. Shino let out a barely audible chuckle through his slightly parted lips.

"What are you doing out here?" Shino asked.

Kiba blew out his smoke in the other's face and smiled, taking a hold of the railing, leaning in close to Shino.

"I came after you. Hana is too busy to fix my vest. I think Kankuro is doing bad things again," Kiba said and closed his eyes. "It feels so nice out here. It's surprisingly quiet." Shino slipped his arm around Kiba, though in more of a friendly gesture than a loving or flirtatious one. He placed his hand over Kiba's and slipped the cigarette out of the other's hand, taking it back, bringing it to his own lips and taking a drag.

"Mmm..." Shino hummed to himself, looking off into the sky, watching the smoke that fell and flowed from his mouth, billow up and around the moon, a three-quarters moon.

"Hey! I think we should get everyone together and celebrate another good show at the local bar, what do you think?" Kiba asked, excitedly. His large, innocent eyes sparkled in the light of the moon and the light by the door.

Shino let another almost-imaginary smile grace his lips as he looked down at the shorter male.

"I think that's a good idea," Shino said, flicking his cigarette out into the darkness, somewhere where the light from the door didn't reach, nor did that of the moon, as bright as it may be.

-----

"Hey guys, we're a--" Temari stopped herself as she noticed the boys against the vanity, sharing a martini, free hands up each other's shirts, pinching nipples and groping chests. "Knock it off or else I'll get out my camera!" she said.

Knowing it wasn't an empty threat, as she had done it before, the two lovers reluctantly pried themselves off of each other.

"Gather yourselves up, we're about to go back to the hotel. Get personal items and meet me at the limo in ten minutes!" she cheered in a nearly fangirlish manner.

As soon as she had left, the boys straightened their clothes and Shikamaru finished off the last few drops of his martini and sat the empty glass on the vanity for someone else to clean up. He searched his pocket and put a ten dollar bill under the glass, a small treat for whoever was cleaning up their mess.

Giving his boyfriend one last kiss for the time being, the two grabbed their own small bags with their most personal items in them and left the room.

They soon caught up with the Inuzuka siblings, Shino and Temari. Kiba was smiling as Hana was sewing up his vest.

"You're so amazing, Hana!" Temari said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Yeah, really, thanks Sis!" Kiba said as he watched her stitch up the vest.

"No problem Kiba," she said, handing her little brother the vest. She pinched his cheek and then kissed the top of his head.

"How about me, too?" Temari asked excitedly.

Hana chuckled and ruffled Temari's hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. The blonde nearly swooned from excitement. In her eyes, Hana was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey, Hana, does the band have any plans as a whole tonight?" Shikamaru asked, his hands in his pockets, Chouji following behind him.

"Well," Hana said, turning to Shikamaru, though the group continued walking. "Kiba and Shino thought it would be lovely if we all went out to the local bar and got plastered," she said with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Shikamaru said.

Everyone's attention was turned to the bathroom, clutching tightly his mini-briefcase. He tripped over his own feet and fell into Shino's arms.

Shino grunted and reluctantly caught the slightly shorter male. Kankuro looked up at him with a wry grin, his words almost untranslatable as he spoke.

"Shino..." Kankuro breathed, an angry undertone was detected. Everyone could sense the tension except Kiba, who looked clueless.

Everyone let out a heavy sigh of relief when an outrageously tall man with white hair of the same extremeness opened a door and scolded everyone.

"Come on, guys, the limo has been here for fifteen minutes." It was Jiraiya, the group's manager.

The girls followed Jiraiya briskly, then the happy couple and lastly was Shino, who was reluctantly holding a high out of his mind Kankuro, and Kiba who looked concerned.

Once outside, Kiba helped Shino get Kankuro into the limo, and they took off towards their hotel.

"You coming with us, Kanky?" Kiba asked the taller male who was sitting between him and Shino.

"Nah, sorry sweetie..." His words were unbearably slow and drawn out as though he had to contemplate every letter before pronouncing the word. Shino's skin prickled at Kankuro's casual use of the word 'sweetie'. "I'm going to hang out with Sasuke later," Kankuro said, leaning heavily on Kiba, who was trying to shrink away a bit.

Shino grabbed a hold of the other's sleeve and pulled him off of Kiba into an upright position.

All the others had their own conversations going as Shino tried to ignore Kankuro's advances on Kiba.

Once back at the hotel, Kiba and Shino were the first to spring out of the limo, and though a few camera flashes went off, they ignored them and went inside, already knowing where their room was.

The two sat up base in the room, Kiba flopping down on the bed with a happy grin, Shino went to the bathroom and washed his face, quickly replacing his glasses. After everyone was satisfied with their own respective rooms, they all met up in the lobby and headed out to the bar, sans Kankuro, of course.

On the ride there, Kiba looked out the window and stared with pursed lips.

"Something wrong?" Shino asked.

"Kankuro ditched us," Kiba said with a sigh as he exited the limo. Though his eyes instantly lit up the moment he saw the bar. He grabbed Shino's arm and ran in, the couple, the girls and their manager behind them.

-----

"Hey there," Kankuro said, his wry grin back on his face. Sasuke gave him a sly smile.

"Come in," he said, leaving the door open and walking to his bed. Kankuro slipped in and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Sasuke's kit was open on his bed, a needle already filled.

"You sure it's safe to leave your stuff lay open like that?" Kankuro asked as he watched Sasuke tie up his arm.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "I'm the only one in my band who does it. No one is going to take it," he said. Sasuke lifted the needle and pushed the plunger until a little liquid squirted from the tip. He pressed the needle into his vein and hissed, but soon, the sound died away. Sasuke moaned slightly as he pulled the needle from his skin and set it back in his container.

Kankuro prepared his own needle and injected himself for the second time that night.

Both boys closed their kits and sat them on the bedside stand. They sat, staring at each other for a moment. Kankuro advanced on Sasuke, sitting on the other's lap, pulling off Sasuke's tie on his arm, pressing his lips to the other's. Then there came a knock at the door.

Sasuke broke the kiss and growled. He pushed Kankuro off of him and to the bed. Kankuro laid back, kicking off his shoes as Sasuke answered the door.

"Neji," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke, I wa--" The moment Neji noticed Kankuro, he turned away. "Nevermind, sorry for bothering you." Neji flipped his hair as he walked away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow for a moment and then shut the door, re-locking it. Sasuke slinked back over to Kankuro and climbed on top of him. Both boys ground against each other and kissed, groaning at the vibrant sensations of their drug-induced reality.

Neji went to bug his other band mates, being steamed from the realization that Sasuke was fooling around with a member of a rival band.

Neji gently pushed open the door to Itachi and Deidara's room, but as soon as he saw the two on the floor, both shirtless, a string of mumbled curses springing forth from the boys who were rolling around on the floor. Neji knew this was their form of fore-play, so he decided to leave the two alone.

His last option was Gaara. He went to the other's room and found him with a drink in his hand, it looked like some kind of coffee-liquor and a book in the other.

Gaara looked up at him as he walked in. Neji sighed.

"You're busy too," he said.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"No, I guess not," Neji said. "Where's the staff?"

"They went out to dinner together," Gaara said and turned the page in his book.

"Of course, Hinata doesn't drink," Neji said with a sigh.

"Your other cousin is with them," Gaara said.

"Oh, lovely." Neji just loved the thought of his other cousin, Tenten, by marriage or some other bullshit reason, being with Hinata. That girl was a big influence on her.

"I think I'm going to go out and get wasted," Neji said.

"Alright. Have fun, be careful," Gaara said, taking another sip of his drink and turning the page.

"Yeah, ok," Neji said and walked out of the room, not even bothering to get dressed up, he went out in his black zip-up hoodie and jeans, a purple T-shirt under it.

Neji was pissed. He stormed out of the hotel and walked briskly down the street. He was in the mood to pick a fight. It didn't help much when two thugs walked up behind him.

"Don't even think about it," he said, feeling them loom over him.

"We won't if you fork up the dough," one of them said.

"Fuck off," Neji said and started walking again.

The two thugs stood shocked for a moment and then chased after him. One grabbed his arm and spun him around. Neji landed a solid blow to the ugly man's right cheek bone before he could even get a word out.

"I said fuck off," Neji reiterated and turned around walking off once more. With an irritated sigh, Neji stopped at a bar and went in.

Neji's night became slightly better when he saw his friend Chouji sitting at a table. Neji approached the other's and Chouji beamed at him.

"Neji! Come join us!" Chouji cheered with a smile.

The corners of Neji's mouth twisted up. He could always count on Chouji to be happy to see him. He sat down beside Chouji and smiled as Chouji called a waitress over and ordered him a drink.

Shikamaru was irritated by Chouji's sudden interest in someone beside him.

"Choujiiii..." Shikamaru whined.

"What?" Chouji asked, turning toward his boyfriend.

"Pay attention to meee!" Shikamaru whined, and wrapped his arms around Chouji.

"Alright, alright," Chouji said, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru. He pressed his lips to the other's and smiled into the kiss.

-----

Elsewhere, Kankuro arched his back off the bed almost painfully as Sasuke rode him.

"Sasuke..." Kankuro moaned as the other bit and tugged at the skin of his neck. "Oh, god..."

-----

An hour or so later, when it was about one in the morning, Shikamaru and Chouji stumbled back into their room, tripping over their own feet. Shikamaru barely got the door locked before Chouji pushed him back against it, pressing his lips to the other's in a sloppy kiss. Shikamaru groaned. He bit Chouji's lip and searched for the bottom of his lover's shirt. When he found it, he broke the kiss. He pulled Chouji's shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

"Chou-kun..." Shikamaru whispered, reaching up and gripping Chouji's chest.

Shikamaru's lips parted and he moaned. Chouji reached down into the waistband of Shikamaru's pants, teasing the other with his fingertips. Shikamaru let go of Chouji's chest and brought his hands down to his own pants and unbuttoned them, struggling to get them off as Chouji watched with an amused chuckle.

Shikamaru slipped from Chouji's grip and slid against the door to his knees and set his small, drunken fingers to working at unbuttoning Chouji's pants. It was unbearably hot and something was eating at Shikamaru's entire being. He needed Chouji, he needed him hard and fast and now.

It was seeming to take forever to get Chouji's blasted pants off.

When he finally freed his lover's erection, he greedily took Chouji's engorged cock into his mouth and sucked damn near violently.

Chouji couldn't control his bucking hips. He grabbed Shikamaru's ponytail and forced the other to deepthroat him. Shikamaru whimpered loudly around the huge organ throbbing in his throat.

"Shikaroo..." Chouji moaned. "Fuck..." Chouji whispered breathlessly.

He felt his orgasm drawing near and, not wanting to cum just yet, Chouji pulled out of Shikamaru's mouth. He dropped to his knees in front of Shikamaru. He pressed his lips to the other's and opened his mouth, forcing his tongue back into his lover's mouth. His sloppy lips wandered from Shikamaru's mouth down to his neck and collarbone, the one receiving the kisses moaning and writhing the whole time.

Shikamaru screamed out when Chouji took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Oh god! Chouji!" Shikamaru screamed. "Fuck! Bed! Now!" was all Shikamaru could say.

It made it's way through Chouji's alcohol-fuddled brain and he picked up Shikamaru, taking him over to the bed and dropping him, pulling off the other's shirt.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they heard the shirt tear, but neither cared. All they wanted was each other.

Chouji stalled for a second and Shikamaru whined.

"Lube..." Chouji groaned as Shikamaru took his cock in his hand and began to pump the thick organ. With his other hand, Shikamaru reached over to the bedside stand, knocking the phone off the table, and eventually, opening the drawer, grabbing a tube of lotion. He handed it to Chouji, who took it, though shivering from the feeling of his lover's hands stroking his heated flesh.

"Chouji... hurry..." Shikamaru whined, spreading his legs.

Chouji groaned and uncapped the lotion. He squeezed the tube a bit too hard, not only getting lotion on his fingers, but all over Shikamaru's stomach, too. When Chouji looked down he moaned and closed his eyes.

The lotion made it look like Shikamaru had already cum all over himself.

"Choujiiiii..." Shikamaru whined, grabbing the lotion-covered hand, pulling it down towards his ass. "Fuck me..." he whined.

Chouji groaned and pressed his finger into Shikamaru, the digit sliding in surprisingly easy, though a second one proved much more difficult.

Shikamaru cried out as his tight anus was stretched.

Chouji waited a moment before adding a third finger.

"Chouji! Oh fuck, oh god...Oh, fuck..." Shikamaru couldn't say anything else.

Shikamaru nearly screamed his disapproval when Chouji removed his fingers.

Chouji lifted Shikamaru's hips with his greasy, lotion-coated fingers and pressed his cock against the slickened, stretched entrance of his lover.

The first thrust Chouji made went painfully in the wrong direction and Shikamaru hissed, but he soon righted himself and filled Shikamaru, who shouted his approval.

"Fuck, Chouji... God... Fuck..." Shikamaru said, gritting his teeth, wrapping his arms around Chouji.

Chouji pulled out and rammed back in. He changed up his angle and repeated the action until he found Shikamaru's prostate.

When he did, he hissed, as Shikamaru dug his nails into his back and pushed back against his boyfriend. The two bodies slapped against each other, crying and moaning and grunting.

"Chouji... I can't... can't... Gonna cum..." Shikamaru grunted.

"Just... one... fuck, I love you Shikamaru!" Chouji screamed as he came inside the other, grabbing and fisting Shikamaru's cock almost violently.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru cried out, closing his eyes tight, tears brimming at the corners as he came, all over himself and his boyfriend.

A few moments later, the two lay beside each other, panting as they came down from their unbearable high.

Chouji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru.

"We need... showers," Chouji said.

"We will... get one... later," Shikamaru responded, dozing off to his lover stroking his hair soothingly.

-----

"Shino?" Kiba asked, walking out onto the balcony with his friend, who was currently smoking. Shino turned to Kiba and held out his cigarette in offering. Kiba took it happily, took a drag and returned it.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked as Kiba moved in closer to him.

"I'm worried about Kankuro... He's not back yet," Kiba said, looking down from the balcony.

"He'll be fine," Shino said with a sigh.

-----

"Hana! You are so hot!" Temari said, grabbing the older woman's chest, earning a lighthearted chuckle in response.

"You're not bad looking yourself," Hana said, returning the favor, groping Temari's chest.

-----

"Kankuro..." Sasuke moaned, barely able to lift himself with his own arms, looking up at Kankuro, whispering his name again and again like a prayer.

"Stop that," Kankuro whispered, pulling Sasuke's body close to him. Sasuke grunted, reaching up to run his fingertips over Kankuro's cheek. His vision was blurring and he lost touch with reality, whispering the name one more time.

------

AN: Well, this is the start of the new fanfic I have been wanting to start for a long time. This is my writings of an idea my friends and I plotted out in my sketchbook... today. We made a relationship chart... and there is not enough room for all the charecters and their relationships. Well, leave comments about what you think of it so far. Love y'all.

EN: Errors and mistakes don't make a happy editor-chan, no they don't. Anyway, this is a great fic so far... I luvrs it and by the reviews alot of others think so too. Yay reviews!


	2. Wretched infested rejected and infected

AN: I do not own Naturo. Yes, there are OC's in this chapter, but they only have friendships with the charecters, there will be no OCxCharecter romance, so you don't have to worry.

-----

"Oi, Kris, turn on J-Wave, I'm not getting anything on THB," said a girl, who couldn't have been more than 22, turning to another girl who looked about the same age.

"Right, gotcha," Kris said, grabbing a remote and aiming it toward one of the several TVs sat up around the room and changed the channel. "Oi, May, when is Sakura getting here?" the girl asked, looking over to another youngster, Haku, who was laying on a bed, flipping through a magazine.

May and Kris were transfer students, who grabbed up the first opportunity to get out of the states and study abroad in Japan.

May was of medium build and stature for a girl her age and had light brown hair. Her friend and room-mate, Kris, however was taller, just slightly, and more muscular with fiery red hair.

May wore a red and black tank top under a black zip-up hoodie she left hang open. Tripp shorts and black and white striped stockings adorned her legs. Her boots sat by the door as the girl wiggled her toes, eyes darting back and forth from screen to screen of all the televisions the small group had turned on in the room.

Kris was jotting down notes, sitting at her desk on the other side of the room, watching HCB's coverage of the Without A Reason, Beyond a Doubt concert in Nara park. She wore a white tank top with the number 13 on it in duct-tape, and a black tie with a skull on the bottom and blue jeans.

"Sakura called about a half hour ago saying she was going to stop and get a bite to eat before she came over," Haku said, looking up at the TV closest to Kris. He smiled. "That Kankuro guy from that band is hot, but I'll tell you who is dreamy..." Haku said, gazing off into the distance and putting his hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, which were coated in a faint blue eye shadow.

"Oi, there you go again, Haku," May said with a chuckle.

"What?" he asked, sitting up and kicking his legs over the side of the bed. He was wearing a plaid skirt over black leggings and a corset top with a short black jacket over that. His hair was down and his shoes, a pair of Mary-Janes, were by the door sitting next to a pair of green Vans with orange laces. Those belonged to Kris.

"You guys know I have the major hots for Zabuza! He's the best looking model out there!" Haku held his hands together by his cheek in the most fan-girlish gesture he could make, save for hearts and sparkles and watery eyes.

"Right-e-o. Aren't you supposed to be working on page layout?" Kris said, pointing to a smaller desk a few feet from hers.

"Yeah, yeah," Haku said.

No sooner had he sat down then there came a knock at the door.

"Sakura!" Haku cheered and hopped up, running to the door. He opened it and hugged the pink-haired girl, who nearly dropped the carry-out food containers she was balancing on one hand.

"Whoa! Haku, careful!" she warned, and he pulled away. She looked at him. She looked him up and down. "Damn, Haku! You look fiiiine!" He smiled brightly and curtsied in response. Sakura walked over by Kris. "Hey, take the folder out from under my arm, my hands are kinda full at the moment," Sakura said as she took one of the carry-out containers and sat it on Kris's desk.

Kris took the folder and flipped through it's contents.

"Damn, Sakura! These are awesome shots!" Kris explained. "You sure the best seat you got was sixth row? I swear these look like you were right up there with the band! Awesome!"

"I wanna see!" May said. Kris leaned back and handed May the folder. When May took it, Sakura walked over to her and sat one of the food containers down.

"Haku! Food!" Sakura said, holding out a container to him.

Haku took it happily and sat down, opening it.

"Ooh! Utensils inside!" Haku said as he sat his food in his lap and broke the chopsticks. He took a bite of a fried tomato-octopus and smiled as he chewed.

"It's yummy! Thanks, Sakura!"

"Yeah, thanks," both May and Kris said.

"No problem," Sakura answered as she walked over to the coat rack, hanging up her tan jacket next to a black Linkin Park hoodie. She took off the hat she'd been wearing and hung it next to a black and white hat with two bunny eared skull and cross bones, another with a skull and cross bones with a comedically large grin, and a third with a skull and cross bones with red heart-shaped jewels for eyes. They belonged to May, Kris and Haku respectively. They all had an insignia on the side that read FGC. It stood for "Fan Girl Channel" the name of the ''Zine" the four were in charge of. Sakura's hat had the same logo and a skull and cross bones with a rose in it's mouth.

"So whats on?" Sakura asked, taking the only chair that remained unfilled.

"The live broadcast of the Without a Reason concert at Nara park," Kris answered around a mouthful of food.

"Awesome! I heard Chouji and Shikamaru were wearing Yamanaka originals from the new INO collection," Sakura said, ignoring the fact that her friend was talking with her mouth full.

"Ooh! Really? We need to go shopping later this week, then! Chouji's boots are just scrumptious! I want a pair just like them! I'll even write an article on the new INO collection!" he cheered.

"Great! I can take pictures of you in the clothes we get," Sakura said happily.

Haku set to work creating the format for this week's issue of their 'zine.

"Oh my god, look! Some of the band members are taking off their clothes!" May squealed.

Everyone in the room looked to the screen closest May. Shikamaru, Kiba and Kankuro were taking off their clothes as Chouji and Shino continued to play.

"I knew Kiba wore briefs!" Sakura shouted as she watched with excitement.

"So does Shikamaru," Kris said turning to May who shot her a death glare and then looked back at the screen.

"Kankuro is ripped!" Haku squealed, sticking his tongue out.

The four watched in a fascinated silence as Kankuro stalked over to Shino and walked behind him. Kiba picked up his guitar again and began to play. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Shino and the whole crowd was 'oooh'ing. Kankuro snuck his hands under Shino's shirt and began to lift it.

"Shino missed a beat!" Sakura said. "Maybe he's attracted to Kankuro!" she added.

"Hardly," Kris said. "They don't even talk much after the shows. Trust me, I did my research on the hottest bassist in the world."

"Hottest? Not even close! Neji from Pedistol is so much hotter!" May argued.

"Personally, I'm a fan of Dave Farell," Sakura said with a smile.

Everyone watched as Kankuro nipped Shino's neck with his lips. Shino shuddered visibly, though he was trying to pretend to enjoy it.

"Because the only thing I need is you!" Shikamaru sang, reaching his hand out towards the audience, which was going wild. After he finished the line, he stuck out his tongue, revealing a new piercing.

"Oh my god! His tongue is pierced!" Haku squealed.

"I bet Chouji really enjoys that!" Sakura said with a sly grin and chuckle. May blushed and Kris joined the chuckling.

Shikamaru said his traditional good-byes to the audience and the band left the stage, the underwear-only clad members grabbing their clothes before leaving.

"Did you see? Kankuro's nipples are pierced," May pointed out. Kris jotted down some notes.

"Zabuza should get his nipples pierced..." Haku said, drooling.

"God, is Zabuza all you can think about? Geez," Sakura scolded.

"I wonder what they do after their performances?" Kris wandered idly.

-----

Back stage, or at least, behind the small stage in the park, Shino flipped out.

"What the hell was that about, Kankuro?!" he shouted, fuming.

"Don't yell at me just because you're too chicken to take your clothes off on stage. You need to get laid." There was a short pause and a grin from Kankuro. "I could help you with that if you want..."

"Asshole!" Shino said, pulling his arm back and making a fist.

"Shino!" Kiba cried out. Shino's fist missed Kankuro's face by a fraction of an inch.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you," Shino spat. He clenched his teeth and turned away from Kankuro to a worried-looking Kiba who grabbed his arm and lead him away.

Kankuro was shaking, he fell to his knees.

"Oh... shit," he whispered and covered his mouth. Kankuro chuckled a bit, in an almost psychopathic way.

"Ya know, you coulda just let it go as it was. The crowd was eating it up anyway," Kankuro heard.

He looked up to see Shikamaru, nursing another martini, as was tradition after each show.

Kankuro chuckled again.

Shikamaru knelt by him.

"I know Shino's threats aren't hollow. I dated him once. If I expressed displeasure with anyone, he'd break their nose." Shikamaru took a sip of his drink. "And, with the way you're all over Kiba when you're high, Shino is getting pretty pissed." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"So? They're not dating," Kankuro said.

"So? You should hang out with Chouji and me tonight," Shikamaru said.

"I have plans," Kankuro said. Shikamaru cracked open an eye.

"You're not going out with Sasuke tonight. He's bad for your health."

"I already told him-"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," Shikamaru said, glaring at Kankuro. Kankuro tensed. He didn't like that look. "Besides, "Shikamaru added. "Shino needs some time to cool off."

"Fine, whatever," Kankuro said, looking off into the distance.

-----

"Shino! Shino don't walk so fast!" Kiba said, grabbing onto the other's arm. Shino stopped abruptly and Kiba ran right into him. Shino took a deep drag on his cigarette and looked back at Kiba.

"Sorry, I'm just a little mad right now," he said.

"I know, but..." Kiba said, leaning against Shino, who lifted his arms a bit. Kiba braced himself on them. "Shino..." Kiba said with a smile, looking up at him.

"What?" Shino almost dropped his cigarette from his shock at the look in Kiba's eyes.

"We walked really far. We're at Sansyaike pond..." he said. He leaned more into Shino. Shino chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other.

-----

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kankuro headed back to that week's hotel.

"Ah! I can finally sit!" Shikamaru sait, flopping down on a sofa. Chouji sat beside him and gave his boyfriend a hug. Kankuro rolled his eyes and went to a mini-fridge.

"Yes! Hard liquor!" he cheered. "Hey Chouji! Heads up!" he said, throwing their drummer a beer.

Chouji caught it and opened it.

Shikamaru took a baggie from his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Chouji looked away as Shikamaru poured a small pile of a tiny white powder on the table. He opened his wallet and took out his credit card. He crushed up the powder more and separated it into two small lines. Shikamaru opened up his wallet again and got out a five dollar bill. He rolled it up, and plugging one nostril, snorted one of the tiny lines through the bill and the other.

"Whoo!" Shikamaru said as he pulled back from the table. "Snorting coke with a five dollar bill, how fancy!" He then laughed. He took the other line and sometime later lost track of his five dollar bill as he molested Chouji. Shikamaru reached back to the table and ran his finger through the remaining powder on the table. He opened his mouth and rubbed it on his gums. "That's some strong shit right there," he said, returning his hands attention to Chouji.

Kankuro had been laying on the floor, daydreaming, drinking a little bit of the alcohol, but when he noticed the two were occupied, he slipped out the door, taking the bottle with him.

Outside the hotel, Kankuro called out to a cab that was driving by. It stopped for him. He opened up the door to see the one and only Neji Hyuuga already inside.

"Oi, Hyuuga! What are you doing in a cab? Don't you have a limo?"

"I didn't want people following me when I went to see my cousins," he said, the need to get out driving him crazy.

"I'm going to the same place he is, so, drive on, or whatever," Kankuro said.

Neji crossed his arms and looked out the window, cursing his own reflection in it. He really wanted to get out of the cab, but he didn't want to bother with the extra work. All he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and sleep, or hit someone, or himself.

The quickness of the drive back to his hotel surprised Neji. He paid the driver and hopped out. Kankuro jumped out too. Neji took the stairs to his room, while Kankuro took the elevator. Kankuro was heading to see Sasuke and that infuriated Neji. He ran up the stairs and to his shared room. He walked briskly past Gaara right into the bathroom. He slammed the door.

Gaara looked up at him and instantly knew something was wrong. Gaara had been reading, but he stopped for a minute to sip his drink and stare at the bathroom door. Gaara could hear Neji sobbing from where he was laying in his bed.

Gaara marked his page in his book and opened the drawer to the bedside stand, putting his book in it. He closed the drawer and sat up. He took another sip of his drink and walked over to the bathroom door. Gaara stood there for a moment, listening to Neji.

"Fucking... Kankuro... god damn... fuck!" Neji hissed out the last word and began sobbing again.

Gaara raised his hand and knocked on the door lightly.

"Shit," he heard Neji say. Gaara heard some movement inside the bathroom. Neji opened the door a bit and peered out. "I'm going to be in here a while," he said. Gaara noticed Neji's smeared makeup and red eyes. Gaara moved his foot in the slightest.

When Neji made to shut the door, he couldn't because Gaara's foot was in the way. Gaara pulled the door open.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Gaara asked, his voice seeming calm.

"You know damn well what I'm doing! Why do you even have to ask?!" Neji was pretty much yelling.

Gaara walked into the bathroom with Neji and grabbed a towel. He lifted Neji's arm and pressed the towel against it.

"Why?" Neji asked, his eyes tearing up again.

"Because I care about you," Gaara stated simply as Gaara applied pressure to Neji's self-inflicted wounds.

Neji's eyes teared up again.

"Shit... Gaara..." Neji whispered before collapsing into Gaara's arms, sobbing his eyes out.

"Shh, relax, talk to me, what happened?" Gaara asked as he rubbed Neji's back.

-----

Kankuro threw open the door to Sasuke's room, beaming.

"Guess what I brought! Liquor! One hundred and forty proof! We are gonna get so wasted!" he cheered.

"Shh!" Sasuke said. "Come look at this." He motioned for Kankuro to come and sit next to him on the floor by a TV with a built in VCR.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Only the best black mail ever. I found it when I was going through Itachi's stuff earlier," Sasuke said as he watched Itachi boning Deidara.

"Dude, that's your brother," Kankuro said with a chuckle. "And aren't you old enough to be above snooping around in his things?" Kankuro asked, uncapping his drink.

"No," Sasuke answered and scoffed.

"Right, well, this is hot and all, but why are we watching this?" Kankuro asked, taking a swig of the strong alcohol.

"It gets better, watch," Sasuke instructed. "There's an ash tray..." Sasuke pointed out, pointing to the screen. "Neither of them smoke, yet they have lit cigarettes."

"Huh. I wonder what that's for then?" Kankuro asked, handing Sasuke the bottle, who gladly took it and chugged a small portion.

"This is why, watch," he said, handing the bottle back to Kankuro.

"Fuck! Itachi!" Deidara moaned. "Burn me," he whimpered. "Please!" he begged.

Itachi leaned back and Deidara whimpered. Itachi reached back and grabbed one of the lit cigarettes. He put his lips to the filter and Deidara watched in fascination. Itachi leaned forward, pressing into Deidara again and sensually blew smoke in the other's face.

"Itachi..." Deidara whined. Itachi took the cigarette delicately between his fingers and pressed the burning end into Deidara's hard nipple. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! Itachi! Fuck!" Deidara hissed as Itachi stubbed out the cigarette on him. "Yes! Fuck me you son of a bitch! Fuck me!" Deidara screamed. Itachi threw the cigarette butt back into the ashtray and pounded his lover relentlessly. Deidara drew in a deep breath and screamed his release.

"Damn..." Kankuro said, watching this animalistic display on the screen. "That's fucking hot..." Kankuro growled. "Man, you got me horny..." Kankuro took another drink.

"Well, then, what do you say we shoot up and fuck each other's brains out into the odd hours of the morning?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kankuro said, taking another swig of the alcohol, sharing it with Sasuke through their mouths, a little dribbling out of their lips.

-----

"Gaara..." Neji whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh, it's ok, Neji," Gaara said, soothing Neji, rubbing the back of the other's head.

"I... I want to thank you some how... I owe you so much... That's not the first time you've saved me..." he whispered. His voice was hoarse from all his crying.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Neji."

They were sitting on Gaara's bed, Neji leaning against Gaara, his hands pressed against Gaara's chest.

"But Gaara... please... I need to do something." Neji pushed Gaara back a bit and straddled him. "Can I kiss you?" Neji asked.

"Neji... Are you sure you want to? I don't want to take advantage of you while you're upset," Gaara said, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Please..." Neji whispered.

Gaara rested his hand on Neji's lower back and then put the other on the back of Neji's head. He pulled Neji close and felt Neji tense as he pressed his lips to the other's. Neji soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. Neji pressed his tongue against Gaara's pursed lips, making Gaara part them. He let out a tiny moan as Neji explored his mouth shyly with his tongue.

"Neji..." Gaara whispered pulling back. Neji could feel Gaara's erection pressing against his abdomen.

"Gaara... Let me take care of this..." Neji whispered, putting his hand on Gaara's erection. "Please... I know it wont take care of everything I owe you, but I can make you feel good..." Gaara groaned at the feeling of Neji massaging his straining erection beneath his pants.

"No, Neji... I... ohh..." Gaara groaned and let his head fall back, leaning on his elbows as Neji unzipped his pants. Gaara closed his eyes and his mouth fell open in a silent moan when Neji took the head of his swollen length into his mouth and sucked. Neji wrapped his fingers around Gaara's shaft and stroked. "Oh, gods..." Gaara whispered. Gaara gasped and bucked his hips, unable to control it. Neji put his hands on Gaara's hips and held them down, at the same time he deepthroated Gaara, making the other whimper at the pleasurable sensation.

"Neji, stop... It's been so long, I... Oh god, I'm going to cum..." Gaara whispered, biting his knuckle. Neji hummed around Gaara's cock, urging him to cum. Gaara shifted. "Neji..." Gaara moaned as he came down Gaara's throat. Neji sucked all he could and then pulled back and coughed. "Neji!" Gaara said and sat up, putting his hand on Neji's back. Gaara was dizzy from sitting up so fast after an intense orgasm, but he was concerned about Neji.

"Shit..." Neji said between coughs.

"Are you ok, Neji?" Gaara asked, rubbing the other's back.

"Damnit... I'm fucking pathetic. I can't even suck dick right..." Neji whimpered. His eyes began to tear up.

"Neji... that felt so good... Oh god, I'm still dizzy from it." Neji looked up at Gaara and a tear ran down his cheek. Gaara gave him a gentle smile and pressed his lips against Neji's. Neji pulled away.

"How can you want to kiss me when I just had your cock in my mouth?" Neji's shoulders shook.

"Neji," Gaara said, not sure how to explain. Gaara just sighed and pulled Neji close to him. He held the other for a few moments and then pulled back. "Here, let's take off your sweater," Gaara said. He pulled off one sleeve and, being careful not to reopen the wounds on his the arm, took that sleeve off too. Gaara folded the hoodie and put it on the bedside stand. He lay back on the bed and pulled Neji with him. He rested his hand on Neji's chest. Gaara slowly began to move his hand down. He stopped at his waistband. "Can I touch you?" he asked.

"Oh, shit! Yes!" Neji whimpered.

Gaara unbuttoned Neji's pants and slipped his hand inside. Neji gasped.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked as he wrapped his fingers around Neji's hard shaft.

"No! Oh..." Neji's breathing hitched. Neji gripped Gaara's arm with his own hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gaara asked.

Neji's breathing was heavy.

"No! Please, more!" he whimpered. Gaara stroked Neji's shaft and Neji found himself spreading his legs. "Oh..." Neji gasped as Gaara's hand moved lower than his cock. Gaara's fingertip pressed against his asshole and Neji squirmed.

"Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable," Gaara whispered and pressed harder against the opening.

The muscles of Neji's tight ass spread for Gaara's finger. Neji gasped again and moaned as the finger pressed deeper. Neji whined and his breath hitched as a second finger pressed in alongside the first. Neji moaned loud when the fingers pressed in deep and brushed something that made his cock twitch.

"Gaara..." he moaned. "I want you... In... In... I can't say it..." Neji said and then gulped.

"You want me to take you? Do you... want to have sex?" Gaara asked.

"Yes! Yes, so bad! Please!" Neji shifted and gasped, the fingers brushed his prostate again. He removed his fingers slowly.

"Alright, take off your clothes," Gaara instructed as he stood and took off his own, folding each article and setting it on the floor.

Neji stripped and dumped his clothes where they fell.

Neji climbed back on the bed and lay on his back. He pressed his knees together and blushed. He looked nervous and slightly scared. Gaara leaned against Neji's knees.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked as he spread Neji's legs.

"Yes!" Neji said and whimpered. He felt so exposed with Gaara spreading him like this. Neji turned his head away. Gaara leaned forward and Neji jumped as he felt Gaara's hard length brush against his thigh. A warm hand was placed on his cheek. Neji looked up at Gaara.

"Neji, look at me," he said and gave the other a warm smile. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he said.

"No! Gaara, please! I want you so bad!" Neji said and squirmed a little.

"Alright, here. Spread your legs a little more," Gaara instructed. "This will hurt at first..." Gaara warned.

"I don't care! Just... fill me, please!" Neji cried out.

"One more thing first..." Gaara said.

He leaned down between Neji's legs and put his face down. Neji thought Gaara was going to suck him, so he was about to protest. But he yelped with surprise when he felt something warm and wet brush against his asshole.

"Gaara! What...?" Neji asked.

"I'm getting you wet so it doesn't hurt too bad," Gaara said and went back to licking the other.

"Oh..." Neji said and his eyes filled with tears. He covered his mouth to keep from sobbing. He felt so good, like someone cared about him. He was about to start bawling if Gaara didn't stop that.

Gaara sensed a bit of awkwardness and pulled back, positioning his cock at Neji's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes!" Neji screamed. Gaara chuckled and forced himself inside Neji all in one swift thrust. Neji bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. A tear slipped down Neji's cheek as he winced in pain. Gaara was completely still. He reached up and wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry about that," Gaara said. "It will start to feel better soon, I promise," Gaara said as he pulled most of the way out and thrust back in.

Neji groaned when he realized Gaara wasn't lying. A few thrusts later, Neji was in heaven. It felt so good. Gaara angled his thrusts so that every one hit that special inside the other. Neji arched his back so his chest brushed against Gaara's. Gaara put his hand in Neji's hair and guided the other into a kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Neji clung to Gaara for all he was worth. Neji whimpered in his throat, breaking the kiss when the friction of Gaara's stomach against his cock became too much and he came on his own chest.

Gaara gasped, Neji's spasming ass clencing and unclenching around him was just too much to withstand. He came inside the other, filling Neji to the brim with his seed.

"Damn..." Gaara whispered.

The two just held each other for a few moments, intense pulsations of their orgasms washing over them. Gaara let out a heavy sigh and pulled out of Neji, who whimpered at the loss.

Gaara laid down next to Neji. He pulled the other close. He nuzzled Neji's head and that was when he realized the other was shaking.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," Neji responded.

"Alright," Gaara said with a smile. "Hold on a second."

Gaara got up and went to the other bed in the room, pulling off the top blanket and bringing it over to them.

Gaara put the blanket over the both of them, wrapping his arms around Neji.

"You should rest, love," Gaara said, and kissed Neji's head.

Neji snuggled into Gaara's chest and his eyes teared up. He wanted to tell Gaara he loved him, but he knew he shouldn't. He wasn't even sure if he did or not, but being held felt so wonderful.

Eventually, Neji fell asleep, and Gaara stroked his hair until he too fell asleep.

-----

"Hey, Itachi! Look, we're on TV!" Deidara said, smiling happily looking at a TV in the window of a store they were walking by.

Deidara had several bags hooked over his arms. Itachi chuckled.

"Why am I dating you again?" he asked.

"Because I light a fire in your soul!" Deidara said, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"More like in my bed," Itachi said with a sly grin.

"You jerk!" Deidara said and playfully swatted Itachi.

"I'm kidding. You know I love you," Itachi said as he stepped closer, playing with the spaghetti strap on Deidara's floral dress, leaning in to capture his VK-styled boyfriend's lips in a gentle kiss.

A camera flash went off in the background, but neither member of the couple noticed.

-----

"Shino... I got food," Kiba said, walking out on to the balcony with Shino, who was smoking. He handed Shino a carry-out box and Shino took it with a neutral expression on his face.

"Thank you," Shino said. Though his voice sounded thankful, his face looked otherwise. Shino looked lost in thought.

Kiba pouted.

"Kankuro isn't anywhere in the hotel..." Kiba said.

"I could care less," Shino said in response.

"Shino-kun... Don't hate Kankuro... He's just really flirty... Maybe he likes you," Kiba said with a nod.

"I don't think so," Shino said. He decided to change the subject. "Let's eat."

-----

"Hey, Chouji... You know what I just noticed?" Shikamaru asked as he kissed his boyfriend sloppily.

"What?" Chouji asked.

"Kankuro isn't here anymore."

-----

AN: Whoo! I kept my editer woman up untill about a little past six in the morning with this one! This took seven hours to write because I got so damn distracted. (My favorite TV shows are late night ones[Horray Law and order! Shin-chan! Family guy!) Oh, and about the drug abuse in this fic: I AM NOT ON DRUGS. I have never done the drugs listed in this fic (except cigarettes) I only know how to prepare such things because of frieds I used to have and TV shows I used to watch. Well, Give me reviews because reveiws are love! Oh, and forgive any spelling errors because it's six in the morning. LOVE Y'ALL!

EN: Yeah... six in the morning... grrr. I snoozed my DS alarm too many times and didn't get up til 12, which sucked cuz I had places to go today. Anyway, this chapter is now fixed (I hope) completely. For all who are reading, don't do drugs, it's bad, seriously. But that should go without saying.  
...  
(inside thought)  
Why is it that Shikamaru snorting coke gives me chills...


	3. Let's go down to the fashion show

AN: I do not own Naruto.

-----

"Haku, how do you need my article? Is the page layout done yet? I have it in document format on my computer when you need it. Just tell me and I'll e-mail it to you," Kris said, skimming over something she'd just typed up on the computer.

"Ok, go ahead and send it to me," Haku said, nodding. Today Haku was wearing a black and white checkered skirt over fishnet stockings, and a black fishnet top underneath a bright yellow hoodie with a pink and blue unicorn across the front. His eyes were lined in gold, shadowed in yellow.

"Ok then," Kris said, turning back to her computer. She was wearing a pink and white Jeffree Star tee and a pair of black and purple Lady Tripps. Her arms were adorned by a pair of Hot Topic Pothole arm warmers.

She sent Haku the file and turned to May.

"How is your article coming?" she asked

"Ugh, on the popularity of piercings among new emerging popular bands? Not good," she said with a sigh. She was wearing a Hysteric Glamour Hotrod T-shirt over a long-sleeved black fishnet top. She wore a pair of red Tripps with black straps. She also had an expensive looking pair of red shades by Pharrell resting on her head. She had a silver and leather pyramid studded bracelet on each wrist and her nails were painted a fire engine red as she angrily clicked at something she was browsing on the internet.

"Maybe I should get another piercing..." she said, reaching up with one hand to feel the silver studs in her left ear.

"Well, if you want to look like me..." Kris said, turning and pointing to her silver eyebrow ring.

"Not my eyebrow..." May said. "Maybe my tongue... Like Shikamaru..." she said, drifting off into thought.

"I'll be your Chouji," Kris teased.

"Oh, ha ha! You're not hot enough... and you have no penis," May said.

"What do you mean I'm not hot enough? Jerk!" she said.

"I'm just kidding. About you not having a penis!" May said and stuck her tongue out.

"Murmur..." Kris muttered and rolled her eyes, chuckling at May.

Haku's cellphone began to ring. It was a Head Phone President song.

"Cute ringtone," May commented.

"Thanks," Haku said as he took the charm laden phone out and flipped it open. "Moshi Moshi, Haku speaking," he said. He waited a few moments. "Sakura!" he cheered. "Whats going on?" Another pause as he picked up a magazine and leaned back in his chair, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. His lips shined as he smiled. "What?" he asked. "The school?" Haku's smile turned into a confused look. "Why?" A pause. "Yeah." Another pause. "Yeah." Haku blinked. "Ok, sure. Bye, Saku-chan," he said, taking the phone in his hand and closing it. Haku turned around to the others. "We need to head up to Nihon University. Sakura is waiting there for us. She says Yuuhi-sensei has something to tell us."

May and Kris looked at each other and blinked. Then they grinned.

"Let's take my truck," Kris said. May scoffed in response.

"With the way you drive? No thanks. I'll follow you in my car," May said, opening a drawer and taking out a set of keys.

"Ha, pussy," Kris said, grabbing her hoodie off of the coat rack, and her hat, putting them both on, feeling the hoodie pocket to make sure her keys were still in there.

"Not pussy, smart," May corrected and opened the door for her friends as she slipped her shoes on. Her friends followed suit. "Come on, Haku."

Haku followed the girls out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Haku hopped in the passenger seat of Kris' truck and May looked at him, climbing into her car which was parked right next to Kris' truck.

"Oh, I see how it is, Haku," May said, teasingly.

"What? I like Kris' truck! It's manly!" he said with a cute smile.

"Unlike you!" Kris said with a grin. Haku pouted cutely.

"So?" he said. He flipped his hair, which was half-up in a yellow clip.

May pulled out of the parking lot. Kris raised an eyebrow and followed, reverse of what she'd said earlier.

Kris popped in a CD and an English song began to play.

'Here's how it is. I know the score. Don't count on anything for sure.'

She looked at Haku for a second and back to the road.

'Leave no regrets, and waste no time. What's mine is your's and your's is mine.'

'Till death do us party. Let us make a pact. No one will come between us, no one will turn us back.'

Haku joined in, his accent horrendous, but that was ok, because when Kris spoke Japanese her accent was worse. The two giggled happily. The few hummed the next few lines.

'I like everything I see. If it was gone, I wouldn't care. When I look over you're right there!'

Kris sang happily as Haku giggled.

A heavy metal beat thrummed throughout May's car. Slipknot, an older song. Back in Kris' truck, she lit a cigarette as Haku sang the rest of the song.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Nihon U. They hopped out of their respective cars and Haku straightened his skirt.

The entered the building, greeted the security guard, flashing their school IDs and climbed the stairs to Yuuhi-sensei's room. A few students passed them on their way in.

"Yuuhi-sensei!" Haku cheered as they opened the door.

Sakura, who had been talking to Kurenai, turned back and looked at the others.

"Haku-chan! Kris-kun! May-chan!" she cheered.

"Good timing guys, I have something interesting to tell you," Kurenai said, picking up the folder and handing it to Sakura. "The school decided they really liked your guys magazine lately and have decided to fund a trip for you guys to go to a concert and interview some people there, hand out some surveys and advertise. Everything you need is in that folder. Hand out some fliers, ask some questions... Oh, and Sakura..." Kurenai turned to the girl who was reading the survey.

"Huh? Oh.. Yes,Yuuhi-sensei?" she asked,with a slight blush. It matched her John Galliano mini-dress she was wearing.

"My fiance wanted to ask a favor of you..." she said, with a slight blush.

"Uh, your fiance? What is it, Yuuhi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He wants you to get him a picture of Shikamaru and have it signed," she said, covering her face and trying not to laugh.

Haku giggled and Sakura smiled, nodding, holding the folder tightly to her chest.

"I will, Yuuhi-sensei!" she said.

"Alright. Thank you," Kurenai said. "I'll see you guys next week in class."

"Bye, Yuuhi-sensei!" all four called out, walking out of the classroom. Haku noticed Naruto walking by with his ever-popular portable TV in his hand.

"Oi, Naruto!" Haku called out. Naruto whipped his head up from the mini-TV and looked at Haku.

"Haku!" he said with a warm smile. Haku ran over to Naruto.

"What's on?" Haku asked, looking at the TV.

"A program about Pedistol," Naruto said with a smile.

"Ooh! We got tickets to the concert with Without a Reason and Pedistol," Haku said.

"Me too!" Naruto cheered. "You guys are going for your 'zine, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Haku said. He looked over to the girls who were talking. "Wanna go with us?" He then turned to the girls. "Hey! Can Naruto go with us to the concert?" he said, a bit louder than necessary. Sakura chuckled.

"Sure," she answered.

"Awesome!" Naruto said. He and Haku watched the small screen as a shows host talked about each member of Pedistol and how the recording for their new album 'In the Fire' began today.

-----

"Guys! For the love of god, stop! We really need to get to work!" Gaara said, adjusting his microphone. He sighed heavily into it, making a loud sound. Neji sighed, strumming his bass sadly, without much interest, seeing as everyone else except for him and Gaara were goofing off.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall, his eyes rolled back as he chuckled, his upper lip twitching a bit. He clung to his guitar and grinned.

"Ow! Shit! Fuck!" Deidara shouted as he flicked his lighter back at Itachi. "That hurt, you little bitch!" he said.

"But you like pain," Itachi reminded as he leaned down and set the hem of Deidara's skirt on fire.

"Shit!" Deidara screamed and patted out his skirt. "You just bought me this last week! It's not time to set it on fire yet! Ow! Ow!" Deidara whined as he tried to flick off the new black spot on his jean skirt.

"I give up," Gaara moaned and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He looked up to see a flip of black hair and a door close. "Neji..." he sighed.

Gaara turned on his microphone.

"I'm going back to the hotel and I'm taking the limo, so you assholes find your own way home," he said into it.

As he said, he left and headed back to the hotel.

-----

Neji was sitting in a comfortable chair, his knees pulled up to his chest, definitely not looking like the 23 year-old he was. His arms, clad in a neon green and black striped shirt, were wrapped around his jean-clad legs.

"Neji..." Chouza, his therapist, his friend Chouji's father, leaned forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know it's difficult to be famous... Chouji tells me all the time about the endless people calling him and taking his picture..."

"It's not that, it's Kankuro..." Neji said.

"What about Kankuro?" Chouza asked.

"I don't know... I just... He... upsets me..." Neji said, looking away, trying not to cry.

"Any reason?" Chouza asked.

Neji rolled the question around in his mind for a moment, biting his tongue as he considered telling Chouza the truth.

"No," he lied. "Just seeing him makes me want to cry."

"Do you like him?" Chouza asked.

"Hell no!" Neji squeaked.

"Hmm..."

Their conversation carried on for nearly an hour, when at the end, Chouza scribbled something down and handed it to Neji.

"It's a prescription for Zoloft. Once a day, alright? Call me if you need to. You have my number," Chouza said as he lead Neji out of the room. Neji turned back and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Thank you," he mouthed and walked away.

Neji hurried back to the hotel, hoping to get into his room and take a hot shower and go to bed, even though it was still early. He threw open the door to his room, only to see his personal bag contents strewn out over his bed. He looked through them and growled, angry that someone had been through his stuff. His previous medicine was missing.

He left the room to look for Gaara and ran right into Deidara.

"Oh, shit," Deidara said as he stumbled over and giggled. "Hey, Neji!" His voice was slurred and he had a drink in his hand. His lipstick was smeared all over his face. "Never..." He had to pause to recollect himself. "Never drink alcohol with prescription medications! It fucks you up..." He then laughed and walked off.

Neji's blood boiled. Deidara had taken his medicine. Neji went right back into his room and slammed the door, locking it. He went to his bed and grabbed the gray hoodie. It was Sasuke's. Sasuke had given it to him to keep warm after a concert where his outfit had been a bit skimpy and it had gotten cold.

Neji held on to the hoodie and went over to Gaara's bed. He sat on it and pulled open the drawer in the bedside stand. Gaara's book wasn't there. That meant he planned on being out for a while. Neji clutched the hoodie tighter and laid down in Gaara's bed. He began to sob and cried himself to sleep.

-----

"Ino..." Shikamaru muttered as Dosu pinned his pants in up where they would be sewn later. "This is great and all, but isn't a dress a little bit over the top for Chouji?" he asked.

"Nonsense!" Ino said as she watched Zaku and Kin play with the frill on Chouji's dress, poofing it out. "Chouji is pretty so he simply must wear a dress," she said.

"Oi..." Shikamaru said as he watched Chouji blush. His eyes traveled down to his boyfriend's half-revealed backside and he grinned.

-----

At the local bar, Gaara sat, nursing a tall drink, flipping another page in his book.

"Hello, there," said an elegant woman with her hair up in buns and a slim lavender dress. She sat beside him and he turned to look at her.

It was Tenten, Neji's cousin.

"Hello," Gaara said for the sake of decency. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"How have you guys been lately? The band, I mean," she asked.

"Decent. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well, you see, it's Hinata. I feel that she is out of place traveling with you lot."

Hearing that made Gaara's eye twitch.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I mean I believe you should get a new make-up artist and let me hire on Hinata. It's unhealthy for her to be around men such as yourself," Tenten said, sipping on her own fruity looking drink.

"It's also unhealthy for her to be around sluts such as yourself," Gaara said, clutching his glass tightly.

"Well, I never!" she said, putting her hand to her chest. "How rude!"

With that she took her drink and left. Just now entering the bar, pushed aside by a steamed Tenten, were the Inuzuka siblings and Temari and Shino.

Temari saw Gaara and walked over to him.

"Oni-chan!" she said and hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"Temari..." he groaned.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" The rest of the group walked over and sat down around Gaara.

"My, your hair is pretty!" Hana said and stood behind him, playing with his hair. "I would love to style it sometime!"

"Hana! You know you can do my hair any day!" she said, taking Hana's arm. Hana chuckled.

Gaara sighed and put his glass to his lips, tipping it up, he chugged the rest of his drink and sat the empty glass back down. He marked the page in his book and stood.

"Sorry, but I need to go."

With that, Gaara left. He took a cab back to the hotel and found it odd that the door was locked. He took out his key and opened the door. He walked in and stared at his bed. Gaara knitted his brow and sighed.

"Sasuke..." he hissed under his breath. Gaara walked over beside Neji and put his book in the drawer. He leaned down and brushed Neji's hair out of his face. Gaara sighed again and leaned down, kissing the shell of Neji's ear.

Gaara took a deep breath and walked from the room.

He could hear the music halfway down the hall. His eye was twitching. He walked slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to keep his temper under control.

When he reached the room, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door with his palm towards him, the way he knocked on a door when it was about something important.

"Fuck off!" and a bunch of giggling came from inside. It was Sasuke's voice.

"Open the god damned door, Sasuke," Gaara said.

"Oh shit!" he heard and a bunch of shuffling inside followed.

Though Gaara sounded calm, Sasuke knew he wasn't. A moment later, the door was opened and Sasuke was standing there in his boxers.

Gaara pushed open the door and he saw Kankuro in the bed, covering himself with the sheets. Gaara shot a death glare to his brother and pulled Sasuke out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind the other. Gaara shoved Sasuke against the door, and hard. Sasuke winced.

"What the hell are you doing? With my brother! Jesus fucking Christ!" Gaara shouted at Sasuke.

"I... Sorry?" Sasuke said, looking scared.

"Sorry won't cut it this time. First, you're high at work, and now you're fucking with your band mates emotions, goddamnit!" Gaara said, punching the door next to Sasuke's head.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke's eyes widened when Gaara pulled back his hand and it was bleeding.

"Neji..." Gaara hissed. "You fucked with his mind... You damn brat! If you don't fix things, I'll fix you," Gaara snarled.

The door opened behind Sasuke, who fell back and into Kankuro's arms.

"Is something wrong here?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Gaara spat, holding his bleeding hand. "I was just leaving." Gaara stomped away, leaving a scared Sasuke and confused Kankuro.

When he got back to his room, Gaara opened his mini-fridge and took out a bottle of liquor. He took the cork out of it and started to chug it.

He sat the bottle down on top of the mini-fridge and whiped away the liquid running down his chin.

"Fucking Sasuke..." he growled.

-----

"Hey, that's Zabuza Momochi..." Hana said as she looked at a tall man across the room. A petite, yet strong looking woman with black hair that was in a ponytail sat next to him. The two were chatting happily. The woman laughed, a deep, guttoral laugh uncommon to a typical fangirl.

"Kiba..." Hana said, turning to her little brother.

"Yeah, what is it, Hana?" he asked and then took a swig of his beer.

"I feel a bad moon rising..." she whispered.

-----

"God, fucking, damnit!" Sasuke stormed around the room. "That was a total mood ruiner!" he added.

"Calm down, Sasuke, come here," Kankuro said, sitting on the bed. Sasuke stomped over to him, and Kankuro put his hands on the other's hips. "Come closer..." he said as he pulled Sasuke close to him.

Kankuro leaned in and kisses Sasuke's stomach.

"Murrr..." Sasuke growled.

"Oh hush! I'll bring the mood back..." Kankuro said, slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and pulling them down. Kankuro leaned down and kissed over Sasuke's hips. Sasuke groaned and tried to move Kankuro towards other places he wanted attention.

"Kankuro..." Sasuke moaned. "I need to get high..."

"Not yet, feel it for what it is first," Kankuro said, taking Sasuke's length into his hand, stroking it. Sasuke moaned again. Kankuro let go of his mate's length and stood himself, ridding himself of his pants and boxers.

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the other into him. Sasuke gasped as their hard lengths rubbed together.

"Oh, fuck. Kankuro..." Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes, laying his head on Kankuro's shoulder, clutching the other's arms with his hands.

"How do you feel?" Kankuro asked.

"Good," Sasuke replied.

"I can make it better..." Kankuro said, turning them around and Sasuke back onto the bed. "Stay there..." Kankuro said, giving Sasuke a sexy glare.

Sasuke whined as Kankuro walked away.

He returned a moment later with his kit.

"So we are going to get high..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, spread your legs," Kankuro said as he prepared a needle.

"W-where are you going to inject me?" Sasuke asked as he shakily spread his legs.

"Just trust me..." Kankuro said.

He leaned down in front of Sasuke and started licking at Sasuke's right thigh. He held up the needle and Sasuke watched, mesmerized.

"Hold still, I don't want it to slip..." Kankuro whispered against Sasuke's knee as he pushed the needle into Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke whined.

"Kankuro..." Sasuke moaned, trying to hard not to jerk his leg. Kankuro stroked the other side of Sasuke's thigh. Kankuro pulled the needle from Sasuke's leg and prepared it again for himself. He stuck the needle in his vein, not even using a tie, not needing it for being so used to doing it. Kankuro let out a heavy breath as he pulled out the needle. He placed the needle back in it's case and laid on top of Sasuke between his legs. He rubbed against Sasuke and bit the other's neck.

"Fuck! Kankuro! Take me, now!" Sasuke screamed.

"Not yet," Kankuro whispered and propped himself up on one elbow, grinding his hips against Sasuke's. With the other hand, he pinched Sasuke's nipple, making the other cry out.

"Kankuro!" Sasuke whimpered.

"God, you're whiney tonight. Just relax..." Kankuro climbed off of Sasuke. "You wanna get it on already? Ok, get up. put your knees by the pillow and your hands on the wall."

Sasuke did as told and looked back at Kankuro, his eyes half-lidded, clouded by drugs and lust. 'Please', Sasuke mouthed. Kankuro watched Sasuke for a few minutes.

"Kankuro... What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Looking at you..." Kankuro said as he rejoined Sasuke on the bed and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. "You're really sexy, you know that?" Kankuro said. He kissed Sasuke's buttocks and spread the other's ass cheeks with his nose.

"Kankuro!" Sasuke yelled, blushing.

"Hmm?" Kankuro hummed as he licked at Sasuke's hole. Sasuke moaned and pressed his cheek into the wall. Kankuro fondled Sasuke's balls as he pressed his tongue into his lover's ass. He pulled back. "You taste surprisingly good," Kankuro said with a grin.

Sasuke grunted in response.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kankuro asked as he reached around Sasuke and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke gasped- and loud. He moaned like a little whore as Kankuro stroked him. "Ooh, now you're feeling it, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Sasuke hissed, his eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open in a euphoric expression. Sasuke licked his lips. Kankuro teased Sasuke by rubbing his throbbing cock against the other's ass Kankuro prodded at Sasuke's entrance teasingly. Sasuke growled.

All of the sudden, Sasuke reached back and put his hand on Kankuro's hip. He gripped firmly and pressed his body back, forcing Kankuro inside him. Kankuro gasped and groaned. He looked at Sasuke, who's eyes were rolled back in his head and his teeth clenched as he growled, squirming, trying to get Kankuro to move.

"There's the Sasuke I know and love!" Kankuro said, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly.

The two bodies slammed against each other, slamming the bed against the wall as Sasuke's cries became animalistic.

Kankuro stroked his lovers hard shaft violently, groaning at the feel of Sasuke's muscles clenching around him.

"You're going to make me cum..." Kankuro groaned.

Sasuke opened his mouth and screamed, arching his back so far, he could lean his head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Kankuro shouted, feeling Sasuke's warm seed splatter all over his hand. After a few more thrusts, he came inside Sasuke, screaming the other's name.

Sasuke panted, still growling a bit. Kankuro pulled out of him and stretched. He pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and into an embrace. He noticed that Sasuke's eyes looked vacant. He looked far away.

"I miss being with you," Sasuke whispered as he pulled the blanket up. Kankuro kissed him to silence him.

"You know we can't..."

"I know."

-----

"What the hell is this?!" Deidara asked, throwing a magazine down in front of Itachi. "'Pedistol, knocked off their's'?! What the hell is that bullshit?!" Deidara fumed.

Itachi walked up behind his steamed boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders.

"Don't worry," Itachi said, holding up his lighter in front of Deidara, lighting it. "We'll give them the shock of a lifetime at the big concert."

-----

Shikamaru was sitting on Chouji's lap on the couch in their room, his tongue down the other's throat as he pulled the baggie out of his pocket his wallet fell out in the process but went unnoticed.

"Shit," he pulled back and cursed. "I'm out. I'm going to go out and get some more, ok?" he asked.

Chouji sighed. "Sure," he said.

"Be back soon!" Shikamaru said and headed out the door.

Chouji walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of liquor and opened it.

In a very cliche dark alley, there stood a man with long dark hair. He was wearing all black. A plain long-sleeved shirt and slacks.

"I've been waiting," he said when another figure entered the alley.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a few grams and I'm out of your hair," Shikamaru said, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"You know the price," the man said, turning around to reveal an overly pale face and golden eyes aligned with purple liner.

Shikamaru fished around in his pockets. Coming up empty handed, he searched all his other pockets.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I left my walled back at the hotel..."

The man, Orochimaru, walked over to Shikamaru and put his hand on the other's cheek.

"I know other ways you can pay..." he whispered, pressing down on Shikamaru's shoulder and chuckling.

Shikamaru looked shocked. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. He fought with himself inside, but soon, fell to his knees as Orochimaru unzipped his pants.

-----

"Oi, Hinata, what's wrong?" Kisame, the strange blue wardrobe manager for Pedistol asked the small make-up artist. Hinata, Kisame, Suigetsu and Kakashi were all sitting in a nice little restaraunt, picking at their food.

"I'm worried about Neji-nii-san..." she said.

Kakashi stood up and walked away with a sigh.

-----

AN: This fic is going to be epic long lol. It's... Like a next generation "Too Rough" lol. I didn't get to post this yesterday because my mom was messing with the electric box and shut everything off, including my computer. That's worth an epic sweatdrop right there... One of the kind that is so big and heavy it knocks you over. Anyway, I'm about to start working on the fourth chapter. So, yeah, Review! Love y'all!

EN: Found a few things here that needed to be fixed...  
Ah, how I wish my author-sama would put the little dashy lines between her notes/disclaimers and where the fic starts/ends. Ah well...


	4. Rock star celebrated victim of your fame

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

There was a little flower shop, somewhere in Hokkaido.

This shop went by the name "Miki Boutique". Zetsu was a worker there, under his boss, Inoichi Yamanaka, the father of the famous fashion designer Ino Yamanaka.

Inoichi couldn't have been prouder of his daughter, or happier with his life. Even though his daughter bought him everything he needed, he still ran his flower shop just for something to do. Inoichi loved his flowers and since Zetsu had joined the Miki crew, the flowers had grown taller and stronger and more vibrant.

Inoichi couldn't have been happier as he watched Zetsu tend to the flowers, the strange green-haired young man clad in a long-sleeved shirt, dark gray and he wore black baggy jeans. He had an apron over his clothes, a light blue one with a smiling daisy on it.

Inoichi had been cautious of hiring the boy at first because he had so many piercings. Two in each ear, two in his bottom lip, one in his nose and one in his eyebrow. But now, the two couldn't be closer. Inoichi was proud of Zetsu for his skills and love of flowers. He knew the boy was homosexual, but couldn't care less. His boyfriend was adorable and always fun to have around when he came to visit Zetsu at work.

Speaking of, at that exact moment that Inoichi was reminiscing, Tobi, Zetsu's boyfriend, bounded into the store.

"Zetsu!" Tobi cried out, pouncing on the other. He knocked the other down and sat on his stomach. Inoichi chuckled, imagining Tobi with a happily wagging tail.

Tobi was still wearing his work clothes, having been unfortunate enough to have worked at a McDonald's.

Inoichi walked away to give the two a few minutes alone, since the store was empty right now, he didn't mind their displays of affection. He didn't mind as long as none of the regular customers saw.

"I got 'em, Zetsu!" the shorter black haired boy cheered. One of his eyes was covered in an eye patch, but it didn't seem to affect his happiness. He smiled and pawed at Zetsu's chest.

"Got what?" Zetsu asked, sitting up, putting his necklace, that held a promise ring from Tobi, back in his shirt and looked at the other.

"Tickets!" Tobi cheered, nuzzling Zetsu. Zetsu chuckled.

"Tickets?" he asked.

"To the Pedistol and WARBAD concert!" Tobi said, puckering his lips, waiting for Zetsu. Zetsu smiled and kissed Tobi.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "They aren't selling for less than fifty dollars a piece right now," he said, putting his arms around Tobi's shoulders.

"I spent a lotta money," Tobi said, blushing a bit. Zetsu smiled and thought to himself for a few moments.

"Tobi..." he whispered in the other's ear, making him shiver.

"Yes?" Tobi asked, melting into Zetsu.

"Do you have any fantasies?"

"Fantasies?" Tobi looked confused.

"Anything you want me to do to you, with you, for you...?" he asked.

"Yes," Tobi said with a blush. "Why?"

"I'm going to do it all tonight," he purred into the other's ear.

Tobi groaned.

"Hey..." he said. "My favorite WARBAD song is playing on your shops radio..." he whispered as Zetsu nibbled at his neck.

-----

Inside the hotel WARBAD was currently staying at, Kankuro pressed Kiba back against the wall in the hallway. He had one hand on the wall by Kiba's head as he gave the other a sexy leer.

"Hey there, Kiba... How are ya?" he said with a grin.

"I-I'm ok, and you, Kankuro?" Kiba said, stuttering, blushing.

"I'm doing great, especially since I'm talking to a cutie like you," he said, lifting Kiba's chin with his right forefinger. "What do you say you and I go back to my room and--" Kankuro's description of what was to come was cut off by Shino's foot in his side.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled, looming over Kankuro, who was now on the ground. Shino stomped off, back to his room where he slammed the door behind him.

"Are you ok, Kankuro?" Kiba asked, kneeling by the other, who sat up, holding his side.

"Yeah, stay here," he said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Kankuro knocked on Shikamaru's door. He heard a loud sigh from inside.

"Come in..." Shikamaru said, sounding irritated.

Kankuro opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He watched as Shikamaru made four small lines out of the pile of white powder on the table in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you some things about Shino," Kankuro said, sitting across the table from Shikamaru.

"Like what?" Shikamaru said with an exhausted sigh, letting his hands fall from the table to his lap.

"Like... How was he as a boyfriend?"

"I already told you... If I didn't like someone, he'd break their nose for me," Shikamaru said as he started to roll up a five dollar bill.

"I mean... Did he please you adequately?" Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru started to laugh.

"Are you asking me if he was good in bed?"

"Well, that and did he take you out places... and ya know, like... buy you things?" Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"He was the best boyfriend I've ever had... Second only to Chouji," Shikamaru said. "Now will you leave me alone? I'm trying to get high."

"Ok, um, one more thing," Kankuro said. "Why did you and Shino break up?"

"I don't want to fucking talk about that!" Shikamaru shouted. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Right. Thanks, I guess," Kankuro said as he got up to leave.

When he reached the door, he turned back to watch Shikamaru snort a line. He sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

To his surprise, Kiba was still there waiting for him.

"Kiba!" he cheered. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long! Come, let's go back to my room..." he said, grinning as he wrapped one of his arms around Kiba's shoulders and led the naive boy back to his room.

-----

Shino sighed heavily over top his drink.

"He's driving me fucking crazy," Shino said to Temari who was sitting beside him, sipping at a drink of her own, Hana on her other side, writing something.

"Oh, he's just flirty. I know, I found that out the hard way when we were young. You forget I had to live with him for seventeen years. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone, really," Temari said, for once her attention turned towards someone other than Hana.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to hurt Kiba..." Shino whispered. "Even if it's not intentional..."

"You love Kiba, don't you?" Temari asked.

Shino furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to answer her question, but he was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Kawaita sekebiga..." the phone played. Shino raised his eyebrow at the ring tone.

"What? I like that show," Temari said before opening her phone. It was tiny and purple with one charm on it: a small crystal looking heart. "Hello, Temari speaking," she said. She waited a moment. "No, I haven't seen either of them. No. No. I'm with Shino and Hana. Kankuro isn't with Sasuke," she said, looking a little bit irritated yet concerned. "Yes, I'm certain. Alright, I'll ask him when I go back to the hotel. Alright. Bye," she said and hung up her phone.

"Something wrong?" Shino asked, looking down into his empty glass.

"Gaara can't find Sasuke or Neji... He wanted to know if Sasuke was over here with Kankuro. Then he asked me to go ask Kankuro if he's seen Sasuke when I go back to the hotel," she said.

"Ah, I see..." Shino said with a sigh.

"Hey! Bartender! Get my friend another drink!" Temari said, pushing Shino's empty glass back a bit.

"Temari, you don't have to..." Shino started.

"Nonsense, it's on me. You need to forget about drama for a while," she said as the bartender refilled Shino's glass.

"It's kinda hard to when they're playing Night at the Roxbury..." He took the glass. "What is love? Good question," he said, taking the glass and chugging the drink.

-----

Gaara sipped a drink, a stronger drink than usual. He marked his page in his book and closed it, leaving it sit on his lap as he chugged the rest of the drink. He sighed heavily and sat his glass down. He stared at the book for a few minutes, finding himself unable to read at the moment.

-----

Two bodies writhed against each other in the early evening light.

"Sasuke..." Neji breathed as the other fondled him gently through his jeans.

The two were in Shijuku Gyoen, a large park that was only about a two hour drive from their hotel, under a large cherry blossom tree.

"Relax, Neji. You need to unwind a bit..." Sasuke said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blunt. "Here," he said, reaching into the other to find a lighter. He lit the blunt and took a long drag. He held it out, offering it to Neji.

"That's ok, Sasuke. Thanks, though."

"Come on, it'll make it feel so much better when we do it," Sasuke said and then took another drag. He let the smoke roll out of his mouth and waft away, fading the farther it got. "Here, I'll give it to you mouth-to-mouth." He took a drag and pulled Neji into a kiss, blowing the smoke into the other's mouth. Neji groaned and inhaled sharply as Sasuke put his hand under Neji's shirt and his hoodie that the other was wearing, pinching his nipple roughly. "There," Sasuke said, pulling back. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?" he asked.

"I guess not," Neji said. This time he accepted the blunt when Sasuke handed it to him. Neji took a drag off of it and coughed a bit. Sasuke smiled.

"You're cute," he said, taking the blunt back, taking another deep drag. "Come here..." he ordered and pressed his lips to Neji's, fisting his hand in the other's hair as the two drowned in the smoke.

Sasuke stubbed out the blunt and put it back in his pocket. He sat up and looked over Neji.

"Take your pants off..." he whispered.

Neji's fingers fumbled with the button, unable to think straight, this being his first time being high.

"I..." Neji whispered. "My pants..." he whined. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll get them, it's ok," Sasuke said, unbuttoning the other's pants, teasing his stomach and hips with his fingertips as he pulled the other's pants down. Neji's erection sprang up out of his pants and Sasuke looked down, licking his lips.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Neji's length and stroked, making Neji moan loud, his impaired state making the sensations one hundred times stronger.

Sasuke let go of Neji's length and rid himself of his own pants. He spread Neji's legs and admired the blushing, moaning creature beneath him. He prodded at Neji's entrance before thrusting in, hard, without any preparation. Neji screamed, but Sasuke put his hand over Neji's mouth. He noticed tears pouring down Neji's cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't let you scream. I don't want to get caught out here," Sasuke said and kissed the tears away. He pulled out with a groan and thrust back in, noticing how slick and warm it felt now. "Oh, god, you're going to make me cum already..." Sasuke moaned. He reached between them and stroked Neji's length.

A few more minutes of Sasuke pounding into him, and Neji spilled his seed all over his stomach. Sasuke lifted his hand to look at his current partner's seed on it. He licked it clean as he pounded into Neji. Neji whimpered.

"I'm gonna cum..." Sasuke moaned. He tensed and filled Neji with his seed, groaning as he pulled out. "That was amazing, Neji... You're so tight..." he whispered. He pulled up and zipped his pants, handing Neji his.

-----

"I can't wait!" Haku cheered, holding his hands up by his face. He pressed his knees together and squealed. He was wearing a black and red striped tube dress, and knee-high boots. His hair was held out of his face with two skull and cross bones clips.

"I know," May chipped in. "We are going to have so much fun out there!" she said, and laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was wearing a Black Bape hoodie and blue jeans. Her socks were tan and brown striped. Her hands were in the hoodie pockets but her pink and red Jacob & Co. watch could still be seen.

"Maybe I'll get to meet Shino!" Kris said with a grin, pulling down the hood to her green hoodie that had been fashioned with black ears to look like Gir from Invader Zim. She also wore black cargo shorts and black and neon green striped socks. She leaned over the back of her chair, looking at Sakura, who was playing with her new camera. She was wearing a L.A.M.B leopard print hoodie and a tan skirt.

"Hmm..." she said. "You know how Ino Yamanaka does most of the clothing supplying for WARBAD?"

"Yeah?" Haku asked, turning to her.

"I can't find who does it for Pedistol..." she said, pouting a bit. "I wonder who it is..."

-----

"Oi. Kisame! I simply love this dress! It's absotively gorgeous!" Deidara squealed, feeling the fabric on a dress Kisame was holding up.

"Heh heh, I guess it's that one, then," Kisame said with a chuckle.  
-----

"Sasuke… I love you," Neji said, once again, fully clothed, cuddling into Sasuke's side.

"That's nice," Sasuke said with a small smile. He wrapped an arm around Neji who cuddled even more into him.

Neji soon drifted off to sleep. When Sasuke noticed, he stood and fished around in his pockets for some money and laid it by Neji on the ground. He then walked off with his hands in his pockets, whistling a little tune.

The younger Uchiha hopped a cab back to a hotel, but not the one his band was staying at, no; he decided he wanted to pay Kankuro a visit.

When he got to the room he knew to be Kankuro's, he used the key the other had given him and opened the door. Sasuke stared in shock.

Kiba was lying next to Kankuro in the bed. Sasuke saw red.

"You little whore!" Sasuke yelled and ran over to the two, grabbing Kiba by the hair and pulling him from the bed.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Kiba whimpered.

"You sorry piece of shit, what the hell are you doing in bed with my man?" Sasuke yelled before punching Kiba in his temple. Kiba fell to the floor and whimpered. He put his arms up in a defensive position.

"Sasuke!" Kankuro called out, but Sasuke was beyond reach. Sasuke kicked Kiba in the ribs and the other whimpered and coughed.

The door had been left wide open.

Sasuke heard someone clear their throat behind him, but he paid no mind and pulled out a knife, pointing it at Kiba.

"I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch!" he shouted. He held the knife up, but before he had a chance to bring it down on Kiba, his wrist was grabbed. Not by Kankuro, as would be expected, but by Shino. He knocked the knife out of Sasuke's hand and it fell dangerously close to Kankuro's bare foot. Shino took Sasuke by the arm and hoisted him over his shoulder, throwing him into a table across the room.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once," Shino said, pushing his glasses up. "Leave… and you won't end up in the hospital."

Sasuke snarled and stood up shakily from the pile of wood he'd been laying in.

"I'll kill you too!" he hissed, charging at Shino with a fist pulled back. Shino brought his foot up and into Sasuke's stomach before he had the chance to even leave a mark on the taller boy.

"I gave you your warning…" Shino said as he walked over to Sasuke, who was struggling to stay standing. Shino drop-kicked Sasuke in the back and was about to kick Sasuke again when he was tackled by Kankuro.

"Stop it! Stop it, Shino! I know you, you'll fucking kill him!" Kankuro said, holding Shino to the ground with his knees.

"Get off of me, Kankuro." Shino's seemingly calm voice sounded like Gaara's, and that scared Kankuro as he knew how vicious his little brother could be.

"No! I won't let you hurt Sasuke!" he cried out, bringing his fist down on Shino's face. He was shaking, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then I'll hurt you. It's your fault anyway," Shino said, grabbing Kankuro's arm. He flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. Shino straddled Kankuro and grinned down at him as a drop of blood ran off his lip, down onto Kankuro's cheek. He pulled his fist back and brought it down on Kankuro's face. There was a sickening crack and a spurt of blood. Kankuro's nose was broken. Shino punched Kankuro again and a gain. Kankuro started to cry, choking on his own blood. Shino raised his fist once more and it was grabbed. He turned around and nearly punched the person holding his wrist. He stopped only when he realized it was Chouji.

Chouji pulled him off of Kankuro and to a standing position.

"What is going on?" Chouji asked. Kankuro lay curled up in a ball, staring at his knees and shaking.

"Kankuro!" Temari shrieked, running over to her brother, Gaara close behind her. She sat him up with Gaara's help. "What the hell is going on?" Temari demanded.

Hana was holding her little brother, whispering to him.

"Are you ok, lil bro?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

"It hurts when I take deep breaths…" he said, trying to laugh.

"Shh, we'll make sure you get taken care of," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"You," Gaara said, turning to Sasuke. "Where the hell is Neji?" he pretty much snarled, none to caring to the other injured boy.

"Shijuku Gyoen," Sasuke said. Holding his stomach, he finally had the energy to move again. He left, being almost completely ignored.

"Shit, Temari, I have to go find Neji, can you handle getting Kankuro to a hospital?" he said.

"Yeah, go on," she said, taking the whole of Kankuro's weight. Gaara got up and ran from the room.

"Let me go, Chouji," Shino said.

"No, you need to get your lip patched up," Chouji responded. Shino reached up to feel his lip.

"Fuck, he ripped out my lip ring…" Shino said, pulling his hand back and watching fresh blood run down his fingers.

"Chouji, I'm taking Kankuro to the hospital," Temari said, walking out the door with her older brother leaning on her shoulder.

-----

"Oh god…" Shikamaru moaned, lying on the couch, his hand on his stomach, his other hand behind his head. He was having cocaine induced flashbacks.

"Mom, give it back!" he whined, imagining his mother scolding him and taking his Game Boy. He was quiet for a few minutes, except for a few grunts.

"Shino… I… Maybe we should leave." He flashed back to his senior prom. "Shino, please… They'll say things." Shikamaru started to cry. "I want to dance too, but… Shino, you can't always beat people up if they don't agree with you…" He reached out to the air. "Oh god! No! Stop! Shino, help!" Shikamaru was panting. "Th-thank you… No… I won't tell anyone… I love you," he whispered the last part.

Shikamaru turned on his side, facing the inside of the sofa.

"Shino…" he whispered. "I think we should see other people…" he said, crying, choking, coughing, tears running down his cheeks.

"Orochimaru…" He parted his lips to say something else, but nothing came out. "Alright…" he whispered and wrapped his arms around himself.

-----

"Neji!" Gaara said. Neji looked up from where he'd been crying into his knees. As soon as he saw Gaara, he started crying harder, burying his face again.

"Stop! Go away! Don't look at me!" he shouted.

"Neji, hush… Come here," Gaara said, putting his arms around Neji's shoulders. He pulled Neji into a warm embrace.

Neji let go and began to sob into Gaara's chest.

"Why?" Neji said. "Why?!" he shouted. "Sasuke used me and paid me like some cheap fucking whore!" he said, clutching at Gaara's shirt. "Make me stop loving him! Please, Gaara!" he shouted, pulling Gaara into a kiss. He pushed his tongue into the other's mouth and moved his hand down to cup Gaara's crotch, kneading him roughly. "Gaara…" he moaned when he pulled back. "Please…" he whimpered. He grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled it down to his ass. "Take me, fuck me, fill me! Take away Sasuke's presence inside of me!"

Gaara's eyes widened. The back of Neji's pants were wet and warm. He pulled out his cell phone and opened it. He spread Neji's legs and held the phone down so he could use the light to see and he saw exactly what he hoped he wouldn't. A red stain. Neji was bleeding.

"We need to get you to the hospital…" Gaara said, taking Neji's arm. He tried to pull the other up, but he went limp in his arms.

"No!" Neji screamed, clinging to Gaara. "I don't want to go to the hospital!" His eyes looked so vacant. "I can't!" He started to sob again.

"Alright, alright," Gaara said, holding the other tightly. "We'll just go back to the hotel…"

"I can't… Sasuke…"

"I doubt he'll be there…" Gaara said.

"You sure?" Neji asked.

"If he's there, I'll make him leave," Gaara said. He pulled Neji, who reluctantly stood with Gaara. Gaara picked up Neji who squealed and struggled. "You're hurt. I don't want you walking," he said with a sigh. Neji pouted and let Gaara carry him, bridal style out of the park.

-----

Temari looked in the mirror after splashing her face with water.

"God…" she said, her voice strained. She looked at the stall's reflection. Hana walked up behind her and put her arms around the shorter girl. "Everything is so fucked up right now…" Temari whispered. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"Shh, I feel it too," she said, resting her head on Temari's shoulder. "I understand…We just have to do our best to help the situation… Which, right now, isn't much." Hana sighed and closed her eyes.

-----

"Shikamaru?" Chouji said, sitting next to said boy as he made room for him on the couch. He noticed the table with a fine coating of white powder on it. "You have to stop for the next couple of days… We have a really big concert coming up. That is if Kankuro gets out of the hospital on time…"

"Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at the other, then turning and laying his head on Chouji's lap. "What happened to him?"

"Shino beat him up. Broke his nose. It was awful… There was blood everywhere…" Chouji answered.

Shikamaru stared up at him in shock, and then started to laugh. He laughed so hard tears filled his eyes. "What is so funny?!" Chouji demanded.

"Oh! I told him Shino would break his nose!" Shikamaru said between laughs. "I love you," Shikamaru said, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Chouji's neck.

"I love you, too," Chouji said, kissing his boyfriend.

"How about I take your mind off all the drama, huh?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up and climbing on to his boyfriend's lap.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Chouji said, closing his eyes as Shikamaru suckled on his neck and flicked his tongue over his pulse. "Mm… I love your new piercing…" Chouji moaned. He put his hands on Shikamaru's back and moved them down to the waistband of his boyfriend's pants. He felt something hard and metal. "Shikamaru," he said sternly, pulling away from the other. "I thought you got rid of your gun…"

"I decided to keep it. It's only for protection, Chouji, I promise," he said, kissing the other again.

-----

AN: This fic is about to get really effing depressing. Hope y'all are enjoying it so far. He he he he...

EN: Ahh, another fabulous, dramatic chapter. About to get even moreso...  
That's what the writers call foreshadowing!!!! X3


	5. Back to the family a guaranteed emergeny

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

"Oh my god! I can't wait!" Haku squealed, smiling brightly. He had on a pink plaid skirt and cute pink shoes. He had on a black tank top with pink jewels around the collar and pink and black jelly bracelets. His hair was down and he had a faint layer of pink eyeshadow and the same colored lipstick.

"I know, this is going to be the best!" Kris said, looking around at the others. She had on a black t-shirt that said "Fresh to Death" in white. She also wore a pair of straight-legged black jeans and her green Vans.

"Here," Sakura said, handing the folder to May, who was wearing a Gears of War shirt and red Tripps.

Sakura wore a black tube top and a red mini-skirt with ankle-high boots. She adjusted her camera around her neck and smiled.

"Thanks," May said, taking the folder. "Oi, Naruto, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he cheered, adjusting his orange jacket. Blue jeans and black shoes was what he was wearing.

"We should go right now, because the line will be hell if we don't get there soon..." Kris said.

An hour later the five of them were standing in a line that could very well have been a mile long.

"I told you the line would be a bitch," Kris said.

"Oi, oi," May said. "Shut up."

"Murr!" Kris said and pulled May into her, giving her a noogie.

"Kris!" the other girl squealed, pushing the other off of her and taking her hat back.

The girly-looking people in the group were wearing their FGC hats.

After another two hours, the five had finally gotten in. They heaved sighs of relief, but very quickly got to work. They split into two groups and started to interview people, asking their favorite band, favorite performer in each band and what they hoped for this particular concert.

The group gathered back together as WARBAD took the stage.

Their entrance was dramatic as Shikamaru cart-wheeled onto the stage and began belting out lyrics as the crowd cheered. May squealed with excitement, and Haku drooled as Kankuro lifted his shirt, showing off one of his nipple piercings.

"Oh, that's orgasmic!" he said, jumping up and down.

Four songs later and the crowd, including the FGC group, was still cheering.  
Shikamaru was singing softly and dramatically into the microphone a song about true love when Sakura noticed it.

"Hey," she said, bringing her camera down. "Shikamaru doesn't look too good..."

It was right then that Shikamaru pulled the microphone away from himself and hurled all over the stage.

Sakura snapped a picture and quickly lowered her camera as the band stopped playing.

Chouji abandoned his drumset and ran over to Shikamaru. He held the other against him. The other members of the band stared in shock. So did just about everyone in the audience. People began to talk. The croud made an uproar as Shikamaru was helped offstage and a cleaning crew rushed in.

"This is perfect!" Deidara cheered, holding his hands in fists in a girly gesture of victory. He was wearing a black and purple gothic lolita dress and Mary-Janes. Itachi stood behind him, smiling. "Come on! It's our turn!" Deidara said, grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him out to the stage where the crew members had just gotten done setting up.

Backstage, in the men's restroom, Shikamaru was spilling his guts in the toilet while Chouji holded his hair back. Kankuro stood in the doorway, with Temari and Hana behind him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Temari asked.

"I'll be fine..." Shikamaru whispered, vomiting again as soon as he was finished. "By the time we need to perform with the other band..."

After going a few minutes without vomiting, Shikamaru stood and thanked Chouji, who hugged him. He washed his face and left the restroom.

Temari redid his makeup and looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" she asked. "What made that happen?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine... just... I had some sickening thoughts... I'm sorry, I'll be fine," he said and stood from the chair, rejoining the rest of the band.

Jiraiya pulled Shikamaru aside.

"What happened up there?" he asked.

"I got sick," Shikamaru answered.

"Well, that much is obvious," Jiraiya said, rolling his eyes. "But what really happened? What made you vomit?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," Shikamaru said with a nod, throwing Jiraiya an obviously forced grin.

"If you say so..." Jiraiya said.

The bands joined together on stage and the crowd went wild. Lead singers Shikamaru and Gaara sang together in perfect harmony and Sasuke gravitated towards Kankuro, who was approached by Itachi, who had a bottle of liquor in his hand. He offered it to Kankuro who took it and gladly took a swig. He handed the bottle back to Itachi and resumed playing. Itachi took a big swig, and what happened next took everyone by surprise.

He took out a lighter and lit it, spitting the alcohol in Kankuro's direction.

The audience went deadly silent as Kankuro screamed. He was on fire. Itachi grinned maniacally as the other rolled on the stage, screaming in agony. Sasuke stared.

Everything became udder chaos. The crowd broke out into fights, members favoring one band over the other hitting and punching, throwing things at the others.

Sakura snapped a few pictures, but May and Naruto grabbed her by the arms and they fled before they could get caught up in the chaos.

Kankuro was extinguished and taken away in an ambulance, Temari going with him.  
"What the fuck did you do that for, Itachi?!" Gaara screamed at the elder Uchiha, as Itachi was handcuffed. Itachi just chuckled as he was led away. Gaara screamed and tried to attack Itachi, but was held back by Neji and a security guard.

"Gaara!" Neji whined, clinging to the other. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized he was scaring Neji. Gaara growled a bit, but wrapped an arm around Neji, leading him away to a dressing room.

"This is all your fault, you know," Deidara said, leaning against the door frame.

"Get out," Gaara growled.

"I just thought I'd let you know... that Sasuke went to the hospital after Kankuro and everything is your fault," Deidara said in an overly cheerful voice, especially for his predicament.

While at the hospital, the police interrogated every member of WARBAD.

The second his interview was over, Shikamaru ran off to the bathroom and snorted three lines. The tension in the waiting room was heavy as Shino and Sasuke stared at each other with looks of disgust.

Sasuke flinched as Shino stood up.

"I'm going to smoke," he declared.

"I'll come with you!" Kiba said, clinging to Shino's arm.

Sasuke looked elsewhere, blushing, a bit angry with himself for reacting to Shino. He decided to look elsewhere instead of watching Shino and Kiba walk away.

He almost smiled as he watched Hana hold a blubbering Temari close to her chest, whispering sweet nothings. That even became too much when he thought of how he wanted to hold Kankuro... and kill Itachi.

Sasuke looked over to Jiraiya who was sitting and figeting, waiting for a doctor to come out. He thought of Kakashi and sighed. Sasuke stood and walked to a vending machine, getting a couple of sodas. He walked over in front of Jiraiya.

"Here," he said, handing the cold can to the manager for his lover's band.

"Hunh, uhwa... Thanks," Jiraiya said, opening the can and taking a drink. Sasuke sat next to him. "Mmm... you're Kankuro's boyfriend, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ex..." Sasuke corrected.

"Oh? You still hang around him a lot," Jiraiya said, avoiding looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, opening his own soda and taking a drink.

"Why did you come here instead of going to the police station with your brother?" Jiraiya asked.

"I..." There was a pause. "I love Kankuro," he said.

"I see," Jiraiya said, turning to look at Sasuke.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know."

-----

Deidara laughed like an idiot as he downed a bunch of prescription pain killers and a tall boy beer. A few beers and a half-bottle of aspirin later, Deidara was running around setting things on fire and screaming whatever he felt like at the top of his lungs.

-----

Gaara was drinking. He'd finished off his bottle of coffee-liquor and grabbed the next thing back in the mini-fridge. He chugged that too.

"Gaara..." Neji whined. He took Gaara by the sleeve and pulled him towards the bed. Gaara turned around, looking down at Neji in his last few minutes of sobriety before he fell completely, giving into sensation.

Gaara leaned down and kissed Neji full on the lips, who responded graciously. Neji explored the others mouth as Gaara's tongue pressed heavy against his.

"Gaara," Neji moaned as he broke the kiss, resting his hands on Gaara's arms, which hung limply at his sides. "I want you."

"Mmm..." Gaara said, bucking into Neji's hand as he was fondled by the other. Gaara was pretty much purring as Neji kissed his neck.

"Lay on the bed, Gaara..." Neji whispered.

Gaara moved past Neji to lay on the bed, on his back, looking at Neji with lust-filled eyes. Neji leaned on one knee on the bed beside him. Neji lifted Gaara's shirt and kissed the other's stomach.

"Neji..." Gaara whispered.

The gentle kisses moved up to Gaara's chest and Gaara gasped when Neji took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked. Gaara was unbearably hot. He whined as Neji gently bit at the tiny pink nub. Neji opened his mouth and made a show of licking Gaara's nipple.

"Haah... So hot..." Gaara whispered.

"Sorry," Neji said and sat up, helping Gaara get his shirt off.

The shirt fell to the floor and Neji's soon followed. Both men gasped as their chests rubbed against each other. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji and held him close, kissing Neji desperately. Neji loved leading the kiss. It thrilled him. He wrapped his tongue around Gaara's and sucked, making the other moan.

Neji could feel Gaara's cock throbbing and pressing against his jeans.

"Gaara..." he whispered, pulling back as a thing trail of saliva connected their mouths.

Neji set to work on getting Gaara's pants open. Once he unbuttoned the button, he used his teeth to pull down the zipper. Gaara gasped, watching Neji with half lidded eyes.

Neji pulled off Gaara's pants and dropped them on the floor. He pulled down Gaara's underwear and licked the tip of Gaara's erection while he rid himself of his own pants and underwear. Neji lifted his left hand and wrapped his fingers around Gaara's shaft. He licked the swolen head as he touched himself, stroking gently. He moved his hand down farther as he took the head of Gaara's erect penis into his mouth, sucking, trying to wrap his tongue around it.

Gaara moaned, opening his mouth and putting his own fingers in his mouth, groaning around them.

"Neji..." Gaara moaned.

Neji moaned back as he pressed his finger into himself, taking more of Gaara's cock into his mouth. He pressed his finger deeper and Gaara's cock deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Neji pulled back for a second from Gaara's cock, only to lick the tip and kiss down the side, biting gently at the base, making Gaara gasp in pleasure. Neji pressed a second finger inside himself, scissoring his fingers, stretching himself. Neji licked at the underside of Gaara's cock with his whole tongue, full and lavish licks, using a third finger to fully prepare himself for Gaara. He pulled back from Gaara's cock and stopped stroking as he pulled his fingers from inside himself. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Gaara's legs, rubbing his throbbing cock against Gaara's hard slick one. Gaara groaned.

"Neji..." he called out again. Neji got up on his knees and reaching back, positioned Gaara at his entrance.

He pushed back slightly, testing the waters. The head of Gaara's cock pushed at Neji's tight entrance, stretching the muscle a tiny bit as Neji and Gaara both moaned.

"Please..." Gaara whispered, putting his hands on Neji's hips, looking up at the other, his eyes half-lidded and lust filled. "Neji... I need you..." he breathed.

Neji groaned as he pressed down, filling himself with Gaara's hard cock. He whimpered, steadying himself on Gaara's chest. He gripped Gaara's pecs and groaned.

"Gaara..." Neji said.

Gaara grabbed Neji's hips and thrust up into the other, making Neji moan.

"Neji... Oh, god, Neji... Touch yourself, because I'm not going to last much longer..." Gaara whispered. Neji pushed down as Gaara thrust up. Neji's prostate took a direct hit and Neji arched his back, moaning loud. Neji shakily wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked, crying out as Gaara bucked up into him again."I'm... gonna cum, Gaara..." Neji whispered.

"Then cum!" Gaara shouted, forcing Neji down on his cock roughly.

Neji gasped and cried out, letting go of himself and falling forward, his hair flowing in a curtain around Gaara's face, blinding him to everything but Neji's beautiful, sexy, pleasure-filled expression. Neji's mouth opened in a silent scream and Gaara felt something warm and wet dripping on his chest and stomach.

"Gaara!" Neji screamed as he clenched tightly around the other. Gaara bucked wildly, unable to control himself.

"Neji! I love you!" he screamed as he came inside the other. "Oh, fuck..." he whispered.

Neji leaned against Gaara and panted heavily as Gaara wrapped his arms around him. Neji lifted his rear, letting Gaara's softening cock slip from him. He swung his leg over and lay beside Gaara, snuggling into the other's warm embrace.

"Gaara..." Neji whispered, and the other kissed him gently, a soft, loving, closed-eyed kiss. Neji smiled happily and leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder, falling asleep. Gaara followed soon after.

-----

"Now I kinda feel bad about beating the shit out of Kankuro..." Shino admitted, and then took another drag off his cigarette.

"Mmm..." Kiba whined. "How is your lip feeling?" he asked.

"It's fine. Took four stitches to get it patched up though," Shino said, exhaling.

Kiba held his hand out for the other's cigarette and he gave it to him. Kiba took a drag and handed it back.

"I only see two. Where are the others?" Kiba asked.

"On the inside of my lip," Shino said.

"Oh," Kiba replied, looking away.

"Kiba, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Shino said, looking out at the parking lot.

"What is it, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Did you..." There was a pause. "Sleep with Kankuro?" he asked.

"No. I..." Kiba started and turned away, blushing. "I'm still a virgin," Kiba said.

"A virgin?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Kiba said, blushing. "The most I've done is... is being fingered...a little bit." Kiba looked up at Shino and smiled weakly. "I've been... I've been saving my virginity for you," he whispered.

"You--" Shino started, but was cut off when Kiba's lips brushed his.

"I love you, Shino," he said.

"I love you too, Kiba," Shino said with a smile, flicking his cigarette butt away, pulling Kiba into an embrace.

-----

Temari and Hana found themselves back in the women's restroom at the hospital.

"Hana, I don't know how to deal with this," she said, sobbing into the other girls chest.

"Shh..." Hana said. "I know, I know, just let me hold you. You can cry, don't worry. I love you," she said.

"Oh, Hana!" Temari cried out, clinging tightly to the other girl.

-----

"Is the doctor gonna tell us how Kankuro is doing tonight?" Shikamaru asked, leaning over, his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know..." Chouji said, knitting his brow.

"I'm out again. I need to go get some more," Shikamaru said as he stood, turning to Chouji, leaning down and giving the other a kiss on his cheek.

"You might need this," Chouji said, taking Shikamaru's wallet from his pocket and handing it to the other.

"Oh... uh... thanks," Shikamaru said, taking it and hurrying off.

He met up with Orochimaru not far away. Shikamaru opened his wallet and pulled out the amount of money they already had settled on. Orochimaru took it and handed Shikamaru what he wanted.

"Oh, no alternative payment?" Orochimaru asked with a grin.

"Not today," Shikamaru said angrily and walked off.

-----

"Can you believe that!" Haku squealed, his eyes wide. "They set Kankuro on fire!"

"I know, I've got pictures..." Sakura said, laying them out.

"Why did you take pictures of Shikamaru vomiting?!" May said with a twitch in her eye.

"I had to, it's what I do!" she said, defending herself.

"My god... I have such a bad feeling..." May said.

"I feel it, too," Kris agreed.

Sakura and Haku nodded.

-----

AN: Wow... This... is... unbearably... short... Um... I can't think of anything to say... Reveiws plz! Love y'all!

EN: Wow, took awhile to fix this one... Great chapter.


	6. Let's fuck you fucking whore

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

"Oh, Shikamaru... Fuck, you're so tight..." Asuma moaned as he thrust into the tight body beneath him. "I can't believe this is happening..." Asuma moaned as he ran his fingertips over Shikamaru's chest, teasing his nipples. Shikamaru whimpered and pressed back on Asuma's cock.

"Asuma... I want to ride you..." Shikamaru moaned, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"Alright," Asuma said, pulling out of the smaller one who whined at the loss. Asuma laid down as Shikamaru got up. He straddled Asuma and groped at Asuma's throbbing, leaking cock, guiding it into his entrance and sitting on it completely.

"Oh, fuck!" Shikamaru moaned, pinching his own nipple.

"Shikamaru, move your leg up a little. I can't see Asuma penetrating you," came a female voice off to the side.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai... I just can't help it... It feels so fucking good..." Shikamaru moaned, shifting a bit, trying to move his leg up so Kurenai could film Shikamaru riding her boyfriend's cock. "Oh, god, Asuma... Your cock is so huge..." he moaned, pushing down on Asuma, who grabbed his hips and bucked up.

"How's this, Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"Excellent..." Kurenai moaned.

"Oh god! You're hitting my spot, Asuma!" Shikamaru cried out. "I'm gonna cum!" Shikamaru squealed.

"Good, bitch, cum," Asuma demanded. "Fuck yes..." Asuma hissed at the clenching sensation around his dick as Shikamaru's ass spasmed with his orgasm.

"Oh, god, Asuma, that's so hot... You're going to do me next," Kurenai whispered. Asuma jerked up and came, filling Shikamaru with his seed.

Kurenai moaned as she taped her lover's seed dripping from the super star's ass.

Asuma awoke with a start, gasping. Kurenai was laying next to him, giggling.

"Have a nice dream?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe, why?" Asuma asked, his face a bright red color.

"That gives it away," Kurenai said, taking her hand out from under the covers and pointing down to the wet stain around his crotch.

"Oh," Asuma said, blushing.

"Was it about Shikamaru?" she asked, unable to contain her grin.

"Maybe..." He was still blushing.

"Oh, Shikamaru... Fuck you're so tight!" She mimicked, bucking her hips, laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" he said, taking his pillow and throwing it at her. She was still laughing. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

"My boyfriend is gay!" she squealed and gave Asuma a kiss.

"I'm not gay!" he said and pouted.

"Fine, then you're bi," she said, chuckling.

"Maybe, but I'm not saying yes for sure!" he said, kissing her. Kurenai opened her mouth and her tongue dueled with Asuma's. He broke the kiss and pressed her back into the bed, both grinning.

-----

Kankuro was laying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube in his mouth. His skin was singed all over. Sasuke had his head leaned against the bed's railing as he clutched Kankuro's hand, trying so hard to be gentle.

Gaara and Temari were talking to the doctor, who was explaining to them about Kankuro's condition.

"He is going to live, and we expect a full recovery, but if he wants his looks to ever be restored... We're going to have to graft some skin from his buttock region or fashion some fake skin to replace the old, dead skin." There was a pause. "These procedures are very expensive..." the doctor said.

"We'll do anything for our brother!" Temari cried, holding Gaara's hand tightly. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Gaara nodded.

"Alright, then. After a few more days of rest and a thorough checkover, he should be ready to under go an assessment for which option would be better to go through with," the doctor said.

"Kankuro!" Sasuke cried, sobbing. "I love you no matter what you look like! I promise I'll always love you!" Sasuke said as tears poured down his cheeks.

This is when Jiraiya had to walk away from the door. He couldn't watch anymore.

Sasuke ran from the room crying as Gaara sighed.

Sasuke went to the hotel Neji and Gaara were currently staying at and opened the door to Neji's room, which Sasuke wasn't surprised was unlocked. He entered the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

Neji looked up from the bed at Sasuke with a look of pure shock.

"Strip. Now," Sasuke demanded. He walked over to the radio that was setting on top of the TV and turned it on. He took off his clothes, scowling at his reflection in the TV. He turned around to see Neji already naked on the bed. "Good..." Sasuke said, crawling onto the bed, pulling Neji onto his knees and running his hands over Neji's smooth ass. Loud music boomed as Sasuke swirled his tongue over Neji's left ass cheek, and then bit, hard, making Neji cry out in pain.

Sasuke got up on his knees and guided his cock, pressing it against Neji's tight anus. He thrust into Neji without even wetting him.

"Augh, no! Sasuke!" he screamed as Sasuke lifted Neji's upper body and wrapped his arms around his torso, pinching one of Neji's nipples roughly. Sasuke moaned as Neji's ass clenched around his throbbing cock.

"Neji, you're such a good little fucking whore..." Sasuke whispered into the other's ear and bit it, making Neji cry out again.

"I can't take this... Sas... Sasuke..." Neji moaned.

"But you're so hard..." Sasuke whispered, wrapping his fingers around Neji's shaft. "You're even dripping..." he said, smearing the leaking precum all over the other's shaft, gripping and stroking.

A familiar tune began to play on the radio. Neji whimpered as he heard Gaara's voice, singing in German, as singing in foreign languages was very popular in Japan at the moment.

"Ich liebe Sie ganz gleich..." Gaara's voice sang, sounding so into the words he was singing it began to melt away Neji's pain.

"Gaara..." he whispered.

"Ihre Schönheitsfehler sind zu mir vollkommen..." Gaara pretty much moaned. "In meinem Bett oder meinem Herzen..." Neji felt as though Gaara was singing to him at this exact moment. "Ich liebe Sie, ich brauche Sie." Neji felt his balls tightening as Sasuke continued to pound and stroke him in their awkward, half-standing position.

"Schrei für mich!"

"Gaara!" Neji screamed as he blew his load all over Sasuke's hand and the bed.

Sasuke growled and let go of Neji's cock, and forced Neji down onto the bed by pushing his face into the bed with his hand. He grabbed Neji's hips with the other hand and slammed into Neji, who was sobbing into the mattress. Sasuke came with a loud grunt, filling Neji and watching his seed Neji's blood leak down Neji's legs as he pulled out. He got off of the bed and used Neji's shirt to clean off his softening penis, throwing it back on the floor where he picked it up. He put his own clothes back on and stared down at Neji.

"Gaara, huh? I see where you're loyalties lie," Sasuke said, walking from the room, spitting on the floor on his way out.

Sasuke went back to his own room and growled.

"Where's my fucking kit..."

-----

"Where are we going, Temari?" Hana asked, straightening her red tube dress as she took Temari's hand to get out of the cab. Temari wore a spaghetti strap dress that was white with lavender stitching.

"Tenten invited us to eat with her... As much as I hate to go... She says she has something she wants to talk about," Temari said with a sigh.

"A cab... how quaint," Tenten said, walking up beside the other two. Her dress was burgundy and long, sparkling around the chest area. She had a blushing and nervous Hinata in tow, who had a yellow dress that was gathered up in one area with a material flower.

"What did you want to talk about?" Temari asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well well, do none of you Sabaku have any social skills at all?" Tenten asked as a waiter poured them all some wine, save for Hinata, who had some sparkling juice.

"Thank you, sir," She said, taking the wine and sipping it delicately.

Temari just put the glass to her lips and took a swig.

"Look, I'm not really hungry, so if you'll make it fast..."

"Well!" Tenten began, "I've come to ask you to tell that sorry brother of yours that I am hiring Hinata on as my own personal make-up artist."

"I'm sorry, Temari... She isn't giving me a choice," Hinata whispered.

"Hmm, is that so?" Temari asked, taking another sip of her drink. "Well, if that is the case..." Temari stood and promptly dumped the remains of her glass on Tenten's chest. The wine stained instantly and Tenten gasped. "You can go and fuck yourself," Temari said and slammed the glass back on the table. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said, turning to Hana, who's eyes were sparkling. "Hana?" Temari asked, extending her arm. The other girl took it eagerly. The two walked out, leaving a fuming Tenten.

"That was so awesome, Temari! You totally told her!" Hana cheered, wrapping her arms around Temari, pushing the other girl to the bed of the girl's room in the hotel.

"You think so?" Temari asked, smiling up at the other girl.

"Yes! I want you so bad right now!" Hana said, pulling at the edge of Temari's dress.

"Then have me," Temari said.

The two stripped and turned off the lights, crawling under the blankets for a mid-day romp.

-----

"Shino..." Kiba whispered, stealing the other's cigarette. Shino pouted. "How's your lip feeling?" Kiba asked, taking a drag off of the cigarette.

"It feels fine. I think the stitches can come out tomorrow..." Shino said with a smile.

"That's good," Kiba said, giving Shino his cigarette back and placing a gentle kiss on Shino's lips.

-----

"So, how is your relationship with your younger brother?" the officer asked. The officer was Shikaku Nara, The superstar Shikamaru Nara's father.

"It was good," Itachi answered, shifting in the chair, muttering about how uncomfortable it was, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Shikaku inquired.

"We were really close when we were younger," Itachi supplied.

"How close?"

"We fooled around."

"Fooled around?" Shikaku said, looking perplexed.

"He'd suck my dick and I'd suck his. We experimented... I took his virginity and he took mine."

"How often did you do this?" Shikaku asked, jotting down notes.

"All the goddamned time. My brother was fucking hot when he screamed...He was so fucking tight. I couldn't keep my hands off the sexy little bitch, and I'm sure he felt the same about me. He came so hard... and tasted so good..." Itachi closed his eyes and moaned, thinking about it. "I remember one time, I had him over the kitchen table, the way he arched his back, and the red lines it left across his ass..."

-----

"Neji..." Deidara whispered as he cracked open the door to Neji and Gaara's room. "Oh, he's asleep, perfect," Deidara said ad he set to work looking for Neji's new prescription. "Bingo!" he cheered when he found it. Deidara opened the bottle and downed some of the pills. He took a bottle from the mini-fridge and downed the alcohol. He threw the bottle on the floor and stood there, waiting for it to take effect.

A few minutes later, he decided to move.

"Heh..." He started to chuckle. "Heh heh..." Deidara opened the door to see Gaara. "Heh heh, Oh, hi there, cutie..." Deidara said as he walked out past Gaara.

Deidara teetered down the stairs and outside where he set the hem of his skirt on fire.

Deidara looked deranged as he ran down the street screaming, his skirt aflame. He began to strip as he ran down the street. Some people stared and others looked away, but Deidara's stunt was all the gossip in the streets.

-----

"Orochimaru..." Shikamaru hissed, entering the alleyway and taking out his ponytail. "I'm out and I don't have any money," he said, approaching the taller man.

"Just get on your knees and open your mouth, my pretty. It's that simple," Orochimaru said as he unzipped his pants.

Shikamaru fell to his knees and closed his eyes tight. He felt Orochimaru's hard length brush against his cheek and he nearly winced.

"Open your mouth, Shikamaru... Make me cum real good..." Orochimaru moaned as he brushed his fingertips over Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and Orochimaru forced his length inside.

"Mmm!" Shikamaru cried out as he was forced to deepthroat the engorged length. Shikamaru decided to turn Orochimaru's roughness against him. Shikamaru bit slightly and swirled his tongue around the throbbing length in his hot, moist cavern.

"Oh, fuck! Yess... I love that new piercing..." Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru grabbed ahold of Shikamaru's loose hair and thrust into the other's mouth.

"I'm about to cum already..." Orochimaru moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Orochimaru pulled back all of the sudden and stroked his own length as he held Shikamaru's chin up. Shikamaru let out a small whine when Orochimaru's seed splattered on his face. Tears were pouring down Shikamaru's face and mingling with Orochimaru's seed as Orochimaru tucked himself away and threw a small baggie in Shikamaru's direction.

"You leave me pleased, as always, Shikamaru."

"No..." Shikamaru whispered, whiping off his face with his hands. He stared down at his fingers, at the mix of semen and tears. "No..." he whispered a bit louder. "I can't do this to Chouji anymore..." he said, shakily standing.

"What's that?" Orochimaru asked as he turned around. He came face to face with Shikamaru holding out his gun at him. Shikamaru was shaking, and holding the gun with both hands.

"This is your fault... You've been my dealer since high school... It's your fault Shino and I broke up, and it's your fault I'm doing this to myself now! I'm hurting the love of my life and it's all your fault!" Shikamaru said, tightening his grip on the gun and glaring.

"Oh, come on now. I'm just trying to make a living. I don't try to hurt people," Orochimaru said, holding his hands up.

Shikamaru started crying again. He sobbed, still holding the gun towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer, you bastard!" Shikamaru said, rather loud.

"Come on, just put the gun down, huh? I didn't bring mine because I trusted you..." Orochimaru said, stepping forward again.

"Stop!" Shikamaru screamed, and yet Orochimaru took another step closer. He couldn't have been more than three feet away.

Shikamaru pulled the trigger. He hardly heard the shot, or Orochimaru's grunt. He didn't notice the way Orochimaru's body fell forward, instead of backwards, like you'd expect, because the dealer had tried to right himself and stay standing before he collapsed. He didn't see the blood pooling and Orochimaru's long gorgeous hair spread out on the pavement.

Shikamaru ran. He ran fast, tucking the gun and the cocaine he'd received into his pocket. He ran, crying, trying to whipe all traces of Orochimaru from his face.

He ran all the way back to the hotel he was staying in with Chouji. He couldn't stop running. He took the stairs instead of the elevator. He threw open the door, and that's when he could finally stop. He stared in awe at his boyfriend, who was staring back at him.

Shikamaru's mouth fell open at the beautiful angel before him, the other's long light hair cascading around his face.

Shikamaru took off his hoodie and threw it to the ground, along with his gun and the drugs he'd just procured. Shikamaru shed his fishnet top as he quickly made his way over to Chouji. He straddled Chouji's lap and pressed his lips to the other's.

"Chouji..." he moaned against the other's lips. "I want you... Now," he groaned, standing up again, pulling at Chouji's shirt, the other letting it come off.

"Shikamaru..." Chouji moaned as Shikamaru gripped his chest and fondled him. "Why are you so excited?" Chouji asked, crying out as Shikamaru pinched his nipple.

"Because you're fucking hot... I don't know how I keep from jumping you during performances..." Shikamaru moaned, tugging at Chouji's pants. "Off," he said.

Chouji chuckled and unbuttoned his pants. He started to pull then off, but before he could, Shikamaru was already fondling his length, groping and feeling, running both hands over it.

"Shikamaru..." he moaned. The other pulled off his pants and discarded his own.

Shikamaru pushed Chouji's long hair aside and kissed his lover's neck. He began to suckle as he crawled back on the other's lap. He wriggled his hips and pressed down until Chouji's length was pressing against his tight pucker.Shikamaru grabbed a fistfull of Chouji's hair and pulled the other into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into Chouji's mouth as his length throbbed and dripped against his lover's stomach.

'Shikamaru tastes... like semen...' Chouji thought to himself, furrowing his brow.

Though he soon became unable to concentrate as Shikamaru pressed down on his length. Shikamaru pulled away, panting, just the head of Chouji's cock inside him.

"Oh, fuck... Chouji..." Shikamaru whimpered, gripping his lover's shoulders, pressing down hard, trying to get more of his lover's length inside him.

Chouji moaned and bucked his hips up, filling Shikamaru's tight passage fully with his engorged, throbbing length.

"Yesss..." Shikamaru hissed. "Come on, Chouji! You sexy beast, fuck me!" Shikamaru screamed, lifting and pushing back down.

Chouji groaned and grabbed Shikamaru's hips. He rammed up into his smaller lover who whined and pressed back.

The two bodies slapped together, crying out in ecstasy as Chouji's cock rubbed and slammed Shikamaru's prostate.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru said as he spilled his seed all over Chouji's chest and stomach. "Too much..." he whimpered.

"Shikamaru..." Chouji whimpered. He sat still a moment as Shikamaru's ass spasmed, letting his head fall back on the sofa.

When the spasming stopped, Chouji flipped the two over, bending Shikamaru over the arm of the sofa and ramming into him roughly.

"Oh, god, Chouji! Yes!" Shikamaru screamed.

Chouji let out a groan when he came, kissing Shikamaru's shoulderblades.

"I love you... Shikamaru," he said as he pulled from the other. Shikamaru leaned down to lick Chouji's softening penis clean of his seed. "No matter what..." he panted, laying back on the couch.

-----

Shino emerged from the bathroom, nothing on but a towel around his waist. He was towel drying his hair.

Kiba, who was only wearing pajama pants, stared from the bed, a bit of a blush across his features.

Shino realized Kiba was staring and blushed himself. He turned around and continued to dry his hair. Shino looked down when Kiba took hold of his arm.

"Shino..." Kiba whispered. "I... How is your lip feeling?" he asked.

"It feels fine," Shino answered.

"That's good," Kiba said, leaning his head against Shino's shoulder. "Um..." he started, but trailed off.

"What is it?" Shino asked, turning to Kiba.

Kiba looked up at him and was taken by Shino's beautiful eyes.

"Shino, I..." Kiba pouted, realizing his words were failing him. He decided to lean up and kiss Shino, very gently, still being careful of Shino's lip.

Shino returned the gentle kiss, dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair, bringing his hands up to rest on Kiba's cheeks. Shino gently pressed his tongue against Kiba's lips, who parted them so willingly, allowing his tongue to move to meet Shino's. The tongues danced and Kiba let out a small whimper. Shino slowly pulled back, and Kiba whined his disapproval.When Kiba opened his eyes, he saw Shino smiling down at him.

"I love you, Kiba," he said.

"I! I love you to!" Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Shino's torso and burying his face in Shino's chest. "I want... to have sex with you," Kiba said, his face heating up.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Shino asked ruffling Kiba's hair.

"No! Not at all! Not when I've wanted you for this long!" Kiba squealed and held to Shino tighter.

"What? How long...?" Shino asked, putting his hands on Kiba's back, gently massaging.

"Since you broke up with Shikamaru..." Kiba whispered.

"God, Kiba! That was almost five years ago!" Shino said, pulling back from Kiba and looking down at the other.

"I know..." Kiba whimpered and looked away.

"Kiba... Come on," Shino said, pulling Kiba's arms off of him and taking the other's hand. He kissed it and nuzzled the soft skin of Kiba's knuckles. He pulled Kiba towards the bed and sat down. Kiba shyly sat beside him. Shino moved his hand to Kiba's chest, running his figers over the lean muscles and down, to his stomach, teasing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shino asked.

"I... I... Didn't know when the right time would be... I kept waiting for the perfect moment, and..." Kiba gasped when Shino's fingertips dipped inside the waistband of his pajamas. "I... When I had an opportunity to tell you, I always chickened out..." Kiba said, his breathing suddenly became heavy when Shino's fingertips touched his semi-hard length. "Oh...Shino..." Kiba gasped, clutching to Shino's other arm.

"Lay back," Shino instructed as he helped Kiba get back on the bed. "Lift your hips just a little," Shino said.

Kiba shyly lifted his hips and Shino pulled the others pajama pants down, then eventually, off.

Kiba pressed his knees together and looked elsewhere, trying to hide how much he was blushing. Shino was staring at the beautiful body laid out before him. Shino licked his lips and pulled off his towel.

Kiba stared at Shino's erection, surprised a bit by how big his soon-to-be-lover was.

"Ano, Shino... I'm scared," Kiba said.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want," Shino said, taking Kiba's length in his hand and nudging at Kiba's knee with the other. "I can just touch you a little if you want."

"N-no!" Kiba said, "I want to be with you... like that," Kiba whimpered, and bucked up into Shino's hand.

Shino was breathing heavy now, too. The wanton little creature, sexily squirming beneath him, making his face heat and his cock throb.

"Kiba..." Shino whispered. "I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered.

"I can take it..." Kiba breathed, a whimper at the end.

"Hold on," Shino said, letting go of Kiba, who whimpered loudly. Shino stood and set to searching one of his bags.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, sitting up a bit, covering his throbbing need."I'm looking for some lotion... It will help a great deal," Shino said.

When he found said item, he returned to the bed with Kiba.

"Here," Shino said, opening the lotion, squirting a little bit on his fingers, coating them throughly. "Spread you legs. I'll stretch you."

Kiba shakily spread his legs apart. Shino pressed the tip of his middle finger against Kiba's tight hole. Kiba's breath hitched as Shino pressed it in up to the first knuckle.

The stretching sensation was driving Kiba insane. He wa so much more gentle than Kankuro, and that in itself was making Kiba anxious. The finger pressed in farther and Kiba grunted. Shino stopped pushing in and wriggled the finger a bit. Kiba gasped. The finger pressed in a little deeper, just past the second knuckle. Shino curled his finger and Kiba cried out.

"Does that hurt?" Shino asked.

"No! Oh, god, no! That felt... really good..." Kiba said inbetween grunts. Kiba shifted and tried to press back against the finger.

Shino smiled and kissed Kiba's thigh. He put the tip of his forefinger against Kibas pucker and pressed in.

Kiba winced and Shino stopped.

"No, keep going. It just surprised me... Please..." Kiba whimpered. Shino nodded and pressed his fingers deeply inside Kiba, who cried out and brought his hands up to cover his mouth. "Oh, god... Shino..." Kiba gasped, still keeping his hands close to his mouth.

Shino couldn't help grinning, but his grin faded a bit.

"Brace yourself, Kiba... This one may hurt a bit," Shino whispered as he pressed his ring finger in beside the other two. Kiba cursed and tried so hard to relax, yet his muscles still clenched around Shino's fingers. "Are you alright?" Shino asked, caressing Kiba's other thigh.

"Yes..." Kiba hissed. "Please, more..." Kiba begged.

Shino shivered. He pressed the fingers far into Kiba, as far as they could go and moved them apart to stretch his virgin lover.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Shino breathed. He pulled his fingers from Kiba and grabbed the lotion again. He squeezed the tube and gripped his length, coating it in lotion.  
Kiba looked up at Shino, breathing heavily. Shino looked down at Kiba with a slightly worried expression.

"You're going to need to spread your legs a little bit more if you want me between them," Shino said with a little chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

Kiba looked away as he spread his legs. He tensed when Shino pressed his body between the quaking legs.

"Shino..." Kiba said, looking up at the other with a terrified expression.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Shino said, running his hands over Kiba's chest and arms.

"I... I love you, Shino." Kiba whispered as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck.

"I love you too Kiba. Tell me if hurts and I will slow down, ok?" Shino said, putting his hand on Kiba's back. which was lifted off the bed in the slightest.

"O-ok," Kiba whimpered as he felt Shino's slick erection press against his stretched, yet still so tight asshole.

Shino pressed a bit. Kiba gasped and groaned as his muscles spread for Shino's cock.

"Oh, Shino... I..." Kiba closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Kiba..." Shino groaned, the tight, no-longer virgin ass almost unbearably tight around him. "Open your eyes. Look at me," he whispered.

Kiba forced himself to open his eyes and nearly came at the look on Shino's face. Shino's eyes were half-lidded, his mouth hanging open, a drop a sweat running down his temple.

"Shin..o... I can't... You're... hot..." Kiba whispered.

"It is pretty warm in here," Shino said. Kiba let out a tiny laugh and gasped as Shino slipped fully inside him. "Are you ok?" Shino asked. Kiba nodded and gulped. "Alright. I'm going to move. If it hurts, tell me."

Shino pulled half-way out of Kiba and slammed back in, making Kiba cry out. He repeated the action several times to get Kiba used to it before changing up the angle.

Kiba screamed bloody murder as Shino's cock brushed his prostate.

"Shino! Shino! Shino!" he screamed. Shino stopped moving.

"Does that hurt?" Shino asked.

"No!" Kiba screamed with a whiney edge to his voice. "Do it again! It felt so good!"  
Shino chuckled as he pulled out once more and rammed into Kiba, holding the other closer as Kiba screamed into his shoulder.

Shino was supporting the both of them with one arm, as the other held Kiba close. Because he couldn't stroke Kiba to get him off, he suckled and kissed, licking at Kiba's neck. Shino played with one of Kiba's earrings, tugging on it gently.

"Shino... I'm going to... have an orgasm..." Kiba said with a blush.

"Cum for me, Kiba," Shino whispered, breathing heavily into Kiba's ear. Kiba whined, and Shino could feel the other's entire body tightening up. "Ohhh..." he breathed."Shino!" Kiba screamed, clawing Shino's back as he spilled his seed on his and Shino's chest, spurt after spurt, clenching around Shino, who groaned, and couldn't help closing his eyes and burying his face in Kiba's neck.

"Kiba," Shino whispered excitedly. "Do you want me to cum inside of you or not?"

"Inside me, Shino. I want... everything you have to give!" Kiba cried out, as his prostate was still being assaulted.

Shino grunted and his body tensed up as his cock twitched and spasmed, releasing inside Kiba.

Shino groaned, holding Kiba close, his breathing heavy as the two clutched each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

"Shino... I know this sounds weird, but..." Kiba said, letting his death grip on Shino slacken.

"What is it, love?" Shino asked as he pushed Kiba's chin up with his nose, kissing Kiba's adam's apple.

"Can... can we sleep like this? With you... inside me?" Kiba blushed and closed his eyes. Shino chuckled.

"Of course we can. Lay back. Are you sure you're ok with me on top of you?" Shino asked. The two adjusted themselves to a more comfortable position, Shino laying his head against Kibas chest. Kiba put his hands up, one on the back of Shino's head and one down his back, resting between the other's shoulderblades.

"Yes, yes, this is perfect..." Kiba whispered, and almost instantly dozed off.

-----

"Neji..." Gaara said, shaking the other by his shoulder gently. "Neji wake up..." Gaara said, worriedly.

"Hu..." Neji said, cracking an eye open. He winced when he sat up. He looked up at Gaara. "Wha-?" Neji said.

"Why are you naked? Deidara just came from here, are you alright?" Gaara asked, his eyes a tad bit wider than usual.

"I'm... Ow... What? Deidara?" Neji asked as he held his head and forced himself not to rub his back side. "Shit!" he cursed, getting up and rummaging through his bag. Not finding his prescription, he took out something else. "Goddamnit!" he cried and ran for the bathroom, not even closing the door behind him.

Gaara gave chase, Neji already bleeding from his left arm when Gaara got there.

"Neji!" Gaara screamed. Gaara reached out to Neji and took the knife from the other and throwing it in the sink. He held Neji's wrist up and Neji struggled, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Neji, stop," Gaara demanded.

"No..." Neji breathed. He looked at Gaara through his hair.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke..." Neji whined. "He... hurt me."

"Did he hit you?" Gaara asked, gently urging Neji into the shower.

"No..." Neji whined, shaking his head.

"Then what did he do?" Gaara asked.

"Noo!" Neji screamed, shaking his head violently, trying to pull away from Gaara.

Gaara pushed Neji against the shower wall and held him there even though the other continued to struggle. Gaara pressed his lips to Neji's and the other instantly calmed down, returning the kiss, moving his clean arm and hand up to cup Gaara's cheek.

Gaara leaned down to turn on the water, adjusting the temprature untill he felt it was decent. He turned on the showerhead and Neji gasped.

"Gaara! You'll get your clothes wet!" Neji cried out.

"I don't care! I care more about you than stupid clothing!" Gaara said, pulling Neji close. "Sasuke raped you, didn't he?" Gaara asked, turning then so that water ran down Neji's back and into his ass crack. "Do you want to go have a rape kit run before the evidence gets washed away?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Neji screamed. "No... Only you can make me feel whole again..." Neji whispered.

"How can I help you, Neji?" Gaara asked, holding the other close to him.

"Take me... get his seed out of me..." Neji cried as he clung to Gaara's wet shirt.

"Neji, are you sure you should do something like that after-"

"Yes!" Neji said, pulling at Gaara's shirt desperately. "I need you. I'm... I'm addicted to you! I screamed your name when Sasuke took me! Gaara! I heard you on the radio and I called out your name! You were singing that German song..." Neji said.

"Küssen Sie mich, wenn Sie mich wollen?" Gaara asked.

"Yes! That one. I..." Neji looked away and pressed his forehead into Gaara's wet shirt. "I felt like you were singing to me..." Neji said. His hands let go fo Neji's shirt and he stood straight up, looking at Gaara.

"Well, I... From now on, I sing for you, Neji," Gaara said, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Gaara... You're clothes. Please take them off... Take me... I'll do anything... anything..." The repeated word was whispered.

"You don't have to do anything. If you want me, all you have to do is ask," Gaara said, smoothing down Neji's hair.

He let go of Neji and started to remove his clothing. He laid it on the floor outside the tub and returned to Neji, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Gaara..." Neji breathed as Gaara cupped his asscheeks, pressing a finger into Neji. "It's ok. I don't need stretching. Just take me."

"But Neji, Sasuke just..." Neji hushed Gaara by putting his finger to Gaara's lips.

Neji pulled back from Gaara and turned around, bracing himself against the shower. He wiggled his hips a bit.

"Gaara..." Neji moaned. Gaara's eyes widened and he gasped. He put his hands on Neji's asscheeks and moved forward, rubbing his semi-hard cock against Neji's ass, the long-haired male moaning his appreciation. "Take me... put it in me..."

"Neji..." Gaara breathed as he pressed the head of his cock into Neji. Neji reached back and put his hands on Gaara's hips, pulling him completely inside him.

"Gaara!" Neji shouted. "Harder! Love me, please!" Gaara grabbed Neji's hips and roughly slammed into the eager body in front of him. "Oh, yes!" Neji screamed, as the water beat down on the two of them. "I... I think... I'm going to cum!" Neji squealed and whimpered as he fisted his own cock roughly.

"Neji..." Gaara groaned, nipping at Neji's shoulder, crying out as he was the first to cum, filling Neji. Neji came seconds later, screaming. Gaara waited a few moments and pulled out of Neji. He then took a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand. Neji looked at him and smiled.

Gaara put his hands in Neji's hair, and massaged the now shocked boys scalp. Neji moaned in appreciation.

"That feels good..." Neji said, nuzzling the hands. The two washed up together then dried each other off and headed off to bed, holding each other tightly.

-----

Kankuro woke to see Sasuke with his head against the railing looking half-asleep.

"Uhn... Sasuke..." Kankuro groaned. Sasuke's head instantly shot up.

"Kankuro!" Sasuke said.

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked.

"Because I love you!" Sasuke damn near shouted.

"How can you love me? I'm a monster now..." Kankuro maoned.

"I will always love you no matter what you look like!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes filling with tears. "Besides, they said they can fix you up like new... but it will be expensive..." Sasuke said, reaching out and taking Kankuro's hand. "You could look like this for the rest of your life and I'd still be by your side...You could be in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down and I'd still be by your side. Nothing matters to me but you. Not your looks... Not sex... Just you. I honest to fucking god love you..." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke..." Kankuro said with a little gasp. He squeezed Sasuke's hand and attempted to smile. "I love you too." There was a short pause. "After they fix me up... We should get back together... and I'll take you out to a nice dinner.. and then we'll go home and get wasted... and I'll blow you till your balls are empty..." Kankuro said. A tear fell on his hand. "Don't cry, I love you." Kankuro smiled. "But I need to rest now."

"Yeah, I'll be right here... If you need anything, just tell me." Sasuke said as he sat back down.

-----

AN: Wow... That. Was. A. Lot. Of. Sex. Now I'm sexed out for the next few months, lol. No no, I'm only kidding. I will post more smut, don't worry. But this is the longest, sexiest chapter so far... and I'm happy it's over 6000 words. Reviews please! Love y'all!

EN: What a lovely, smexiful chapter that was. Oh yes.


End file.
